¡Salvence quien pueda! Yachiru al mando
by gatito LOL
Summary: Nuestra pequeña teniente ha creado el plan perfecto para tomar el mando de la sociedad de almas aprovechando la ausencia de la mayoría de tenientes y capitanes, con la ayuda de las chicas y algunas pociones Cap de hoy tiene ideas locas ,pockis, pociones ukki furioso ichi-feliz de ver a rukia y un adelanto especial
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste el fic por favor dejen sus comentarios o criticas como lo quieran llamar ****XD**

**Por cierto no me acuerdo de que escuadrón es capitana momo en este caso lo será del quinto, Ichigo del séptimo y Renji del noveno además Rukia será le teniente de Ichigo**

**Disclaimer Bleach no me pertenece y estoy esperando la declaración Ichiruki como muchos**

**¡Sálvense quien pueda! Yachiru al mando**

**Cap 1: Y así fue como empezó todo **

Muchos se preguntaban si pudiera a haber algo peor que los Bount, los vizards, la traición de Aizen o que por poco y su mundo choca con el de los humanos y ellos ni en cuenta y siempre se respondían: No ya hemos vivido todo lo posible.

Hasta que llego ese día que después fue el inicio del "Apocalipsis shinigami" como lo llamaron algunos. Por un asunto relacionado con la supuesta aparición de diversas clases de hollows incluyendo al parecer algunos vast lord en el mundo humano en distintos países y continentes, se decidió que la mayoría de los capitanes partiera Pero también se fueron la mayoría de tenientes dejando a unos pocos a cargo de su escuadrón.

Los escuadrones cuyos capitanes se fueron eran:

-El capitán del onceavo Zaraki Kenpachi

-El capitán del décimo Hitsugaya Toshiro

-El capitán del séptimo Kurosaki Ichigo

-El capitán del sexto Kuchiki Byakuya

-La capitana del quinto Momo Hinamori

-La capitana del cuarto Unohana Retsu

-La capitana del segundo Sui-Feng

Y el comandante en jefe Yamamoto del primer escuadrón.

.

-¡Ken-chan, entonces me quedare a cargo!- exclamo Yachiru

-Si pero no hagas nada- respondió Kenpachi antes de pasar por el portal

-Taichou entonces me quedare a cargo del escuadrón, ¿puedo hacer una fiesta para celebrar?-

-Matsumoto solo es temporal, aún no eres capitana así que no hagas ninguna fiesta, en donde me entere que hubo una no habrá sake durante una semana- dijo Hitsugaya

-Taichou es malo- le dijo su teniente antes que partiera su capitán

-Ichigo, no te metas en problemas con nii-sama-

-¿Crees que voy a meterme en problemas con Byakuya, de nuevo Rukia?-

- Kurosaki soy Kuchiki no Byakuya, acaso no puedes recordarlo-

-No es asunto tuyo Byakuya-

-Ichigo….-

-Lo siento Rukia, no te preocupes no me meteré en problemas- dijo para después darle un beso en la frente y marcharse

-¡Capitán Kuchiki, adivine quien fue ascendido hoy a capitán del noveno escuadrón!- exclamo Renji mientras iba corriendo con su nuevo haori

-¿Es necesario capitán Renji?-

-Entonces ya lo sabe, cuídese y no se meta en problemas con su cuñado- dijo con una sonrisa

-Antes de irme; dispérsate senbonzakura- dijo el serio capitán, para que después Renji corriera por su vida y le produjera una leve sonrisa al Kuchiki antes de marcharse

-¡Momo te vamos a extrañar!- exclamaron Rukia, Matsumoto, Nanao, Isane y Yachiru haciendo que la capitana comenzara a llorar de nostalgia

-Momo ya no llores, todavía no te vas y ya estas así- le dijo Isane mientras abrazaban a la capitana

-Además podrías buscar chicos guapos, ligar con ellos y le dices de nosotras de paso ¿no?- le dijo Matsumoto haciendo reír a todas

-Chicas, cuídense nos vemos después- respondió momo antes de irse

-¿Taichou, va estar bien?- le pregunto algo preocupada Isane a Unohana

-No te preocupes no me pasara nada-

-¿Pero?-

-Isa-chan no te preocupes, además no creo que Ken-chan deje que le pase algo- dijo la pequeña teniente haciendo sonrojar la capitana

-Bueno me tengo que ir, chicas cuídense- les dijo a todas

-Igualmente Unohana taichou- respondieron

-Capitán Ukitake, esta seguro que esas pequeñas pero deliciosas cosas se llaman pockis-

-Si, yo mismo compre varios cuando fui pero recuerde si le invitan a jugar pockis no lo haga-

-Por que, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Se lo explicare- dijo para sacar de su haori unos dibujos en los que se veía como se lleva a cabo el juego.

Unos minutos después…

-Ya veo a que se refiere y que le pasó a su última caja de pockis-

-No lo se, desaparecieron un día, recuerde que le encargue de vainilla-

-No se preocupe capitán Ukitake- dijo antes de partir

-Capitán Shunsui, capitán Ukitake recuerden que ustedes junto a los capitanes Komamura, Mayouri y el recién ascendido capitán Abarai son los únicos capitanes en el seretei así que es su deber mantener el orden-

-No se preocupe capitán Yamamoto- respondieron los dos capitanes

-Los veré después- dijo antes de irse y para que después se cerrara el portal

Al día siguiente había una calma extraña, no había el habitual sonido en el seretei lo que tranquilizo a los capitanes restantes, pero el séptimo, cuarto, onceavo y décimo escuadrón se encontraban sin su teniente lo que era un poco extraño. Por su parte el capitán del octavo había dejado a Nanao haciendo todo su papeleo como era habitual mientras se iba al escuadrón de su amigo Ukitake.

-¿ya llegaron las demás?- pregunto la ojivioleta mientras entraba a la oficina del octavo escuadrón

-Aún no Rukia, pasa- respondió Nanao haciendo el papeleo el su escritorio

-Nanao, ya se fue sake-chan o sigue aquí- pregunto la menor de las tenientes entrando por la ventana

-Ya se fue, pero por que nos citaste a todas aquí- pregunto Rukia

-Para contarles mi plan-

-Debemos preocuparnos- dijo Nanao

-Nop si van a ayudar-

-Chicas lamento la tardanza, Matsumoto se quedo dormida- dijo Isane mientras llegaba con la aun adormilada teniente del décimo que traía el cabello mojado

-Si pero que manera de despertarme, con un vaso de agua y no de sake-

-Bueno ya que están todas les diré el plan: Tomaremos el mando del seretei durante tres días y haremos lo que queramos- exclamo emocionada Yachiru

-¡Quee!- respondieron todas a excepción de nanao que continuaba el papeleo de su escuadrón y no les prestaba atención a sus amigas

-Si es fácil ya tengo todo planeado-

-Cuenta tu plan para saber si aún no se te ha zafado un tornillo Yachiru- respondió Matsumoto

-Bueno mi plan es de cuatro fases:

1- Primero hacemos que Nanao y sake-chan jueguen a los pockis con los que le quite a Ukitake-chan

2- Luego hacemos que Koma-koma y doc franki se pelen

3- Hacemos que Ukitake-chan se coma este pocki modificado para que se encargue de piña rojiza

4- Tomamos el mando del seretei por tres días

-Nop ya la perdimos- dijo Rukia

-¡Vamos a tomar el control Whaoooo!- exclamaron las dos tenientes restantes desconcentrando un poco a Nanao haciendo que esta les pidiera silencio

-¿En serio quieren hacer esto?- pregunto la ojivioleta

-¿Por qué no?, en un buen plan, además somos las únicas tenientes del seretei y será fácil desacerse de los capitanes con el plan de Yachiru- dijo Isane

-¿Qué hay de Kyoraku taichou?, aún no entiendo esa parte del plan- dijo Rukia

-Rukia es muy fácil al capitán Kyoraku le gusta Nanao y a ella le gusta el, para empezar sabes como se juega a los pokis- le dijo Matsumoto

-No, ¿Cómo se juega?-

-Lo veras Ruki-chan si te unes al plan- le insinuó la pequeña teniente

-Espero que nii-sama no se entere o de seguro le echará la culpa a Ichigo y tratara de matarlo…. Otra vez- suspiro Rukia aceptando también

-Entonces que esperamos, vamos- exclamo Yachiru antes de salir hacia el décimo tercer escuadrón siendo seguida por las tres tenientes dejando a su compañera de lentes terminando el papeleo

-Ustedes tienen que convencer a Nanao que vaya al cuarto escuadrón mientras que Ran-chan prepara todo y yo convenzo a sake-chan- dijo Yachiru

-Entendido- respondieron antes de separarse

Unos minutos más tarde

-Sake-chan ¿Quieres jugar un juego?-

-¿Cuál Yachiru?-

-No te diré solo ven al cuarto escuadrón-

-Ve Shunsui, tengo que organizar el papeleo y de seguro no vas a querer ayudarme-

-Vuelvo al rato Ukitake- dijo Kyoraku siguiendo a la pequeña teniente

-Nanao solo es un pequeño juego en el escuadrón porfa y te ayudamos con tu papeleo- le dijo Isane a su compañera

-¿Lo prometen?-

-¡Claro!- dijeron Isane y Rukia cargando a Nanao y salieron corriendo hacia el cuarto escuadrón

-O mi Nanao-chan, ¿también la invitaron a jugar?-

-Si capitán y recuerde que no soy su Nanao-chan-

-Por cierto Yachiru que vamos a jugar-

-Van a jugar a los pockis- dijo Rukia

-¿Cómo se juega?- preguntaron los dos participantes

-Primero se vendan los ojos y tratan de comerse este pocki sin respirar lo más rápido posible- respondió Matsumoto antes de vendarles los ojos a cada uno

-Sake-chan ven siéntate aquí y tu Nanao aquí- dijo Yachiru para sentarlos uno frente al otro sin que lo notaran y colocando cuidadosamente en pocki en la posición correcta para que no lo notaran o pudieran romperlo

-Ahora comiencen a comer el pocki- exclamaron las cuatro tenientes viendo como poco a poco la distancia entre Kyoraku y Nanao empezaba a reducirse

-Rukia, Isane listas para quitarles las vendas cuando se besen- susurro Matsumoto las tenientes solo asintieron una atrás de cada uno

-Ran-chan cuenta regresiva, tres- susurro Yachiru

-Dos- respondió igual en susurro Matsumoto

-Uno-pensaron Isane y Rukia antes de quitarles las vendas a Nanao y a Shunsui para que vieran que se estaban besando. Pero cuando los vieron besarse todas pronunciaron Awwwww haciendo que un increíble sonrojo apareciera en cada uno y empezaran a tartamudear aún con la venda

-C..capitán-

-N…no me digas que te bese mi Nanao-chan-

-Y…y yo lo bese-

-Esa ahora o nunca sake-chan- le susurro Yachiru

-Mi Nanao-chan estoy profundamente enamorado de ti- dijo bastante rápido

-¿Lo dice en serio capitán?- dijo una sonrojada Nanao quitándose la venda, para después quitarle la venda al capitán

-si mi Nanao-chan, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- dijo casi en un susurro

-¡Claro capitán!- dijo para después abrazarlo –Usted también me gusta- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y el sonreía

-Con que así se juega a los pockis- dijo la ojivioleta

-Si pero vamos a la segunda parte del plan chicas- dijo Isane

-¿Y ahora Yachiru a donde vamos?- pregunto Rukia

-Al escuadrón de koma-koma, pero antes tengo que pasar por algo al escuadrón de Bya-kun que me quito el Viernes-

-Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?- dijo matsumoto


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus rewiews disculpen por no poner los nombres pero no utilizo la misma compu para escribirlos que para subirlos por que debido al Internet así que preparanse para el plan de la pequeña Yachiru ojala y les guste dejen sus rewiews. Por cierto Rukia podría estar un poco paranoica para algunos en este capitulo pero recuerden la vida de Ichigo y posiblemente cualquier intento en el futuro de que ellos dos tengan hijos esta en peligro por su hermano Byakuya y senbonzakura**

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**Cap 2: La genio de Yachiru**

-¿Y que te quito el viernes nii-sama?- pregunto Rukia mientras la observaba

-Es un experimento de doc franki que me lleve de su escuadrón- respondió Yachiru mientras buscaba en el escuadrón del serio capitán en los cajones del escritorio

-¿Por qué buscas tan cuidadosamente Yachiru?- pregunto Isane que estaba recargada en la ventana por donde entraron

-Bya-kun siempre tiene una alarma escondida y cada vez que se activa viene y la cambia de lugar- respondió mientras abría cuidadosamente el siguiente cajón

-Rukia, tu hermano si que es raro- respondió Matsumoto mientras montaba guardia en la puerta de la oficina

-Ya esta, es esto- exclamo la menor de las tenientes con una pequeña lata plateada

-Ahí viene alguien vamonos- dijo Matsumoto para que ella y las demás salieran por la ventana del sexto escuadrón y se dirigieran al tercero

-Esperen aquí, voy a dejar esto- dijo Yachiru entrando al escuadrón dejando atrás a sus compañeras

-¡Koma-koma!, ¿Me ayudas a abrir esta lata que me dio doc franki- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba la lata plateada

-¿Por qué no?, por cierto ya terminaste tu papeleo- respondió el capitán acercándose a la pequeña

-No, queria abrir esto primero- respondió mientras le daba la lata al capitán –mira una moneda- dijo mientras se agachaba para que diera paso a una explosión producida por la lata

-¡Que le sucede a Mayuri, como pudo darte esto ya fue suficiente de sus experimentos!- respondió furioso el capitán del tercero antes de dirigirse al doceavo haciendo un agujero en una de las paredes de su escuadrón con su zampaktou

-¡Yachiru!, ¿que fue eso, estas bien?- dijeron sus amigas entrando apresuradamente al escuadrón

-Si pero tenemos que darle a Ukitake-chan esto antes que Koma-koma se pelee con doc franki o los detendrá- respondió antes de salir corriendo al escuadrón de Ukitake dejando una gran distancia entre ella y sus compañeras

-¡¿Qué te sucede Mayuri, como le distes esto a la pequeña Yachiru?! , pudo lastimarse gravemente- exclamo un furioso Komamura mientras entraba al escuadrón del otro

-No me hables en ese tono Komamura, además yo no le di esa lata a la pequeña amenaza, debió de tomarla un día- respondió como si nada pasara mientras continuaba haciendo su papeleo

-De todas maneras como tienes esto al alcance de ella- dijo mientras dejaba los restos de la lata en el escritorio del otro capitán

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia así que lárgate tengo mucho papeleo que hacer ya que Nemu no esta- dijo para ignorar al otro capitán y proseguir con lo suyo

-Ya fue suficiente de tus experimentos- dijo Komamura antes de partir a la mitad la investigación que tenia guardada Mayuri en un estante

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?!- dijo antes de comenzar a atacar al otro capitán

Mientras en el escuadrón de Ukitake taichou

-Yachiru, ¿ese es un pocki?- dijo el capitán con un brillo en los ojos mientras se acercaba

-Sip y te lo traje Ukitake-chan- dijo para después entregárselo con una sonrisa

-O gracias que lindo de tu parte- respondió antes de comérselo –sabe genial, pero me siento un poco extraño, creo que iré a dormir- dijo antes de recostarse en la silla de su oficina y quedarse dormido casi al instante

-Yachiru ¿Ukitake taichou esta bien?- pregunto Isane al verlo dormido

-Si, pero esperen a ver esto, pero antes recuerdan que luego no estaba en ningún lado- dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio del peliblanco y lo observaba con atención

-Claro, por que lo dices- respondió Rukia mientras se acercaba

-Me iba a la biblioteca o al mundo humano con sombrerito-san y entonces cree esto- dijo señalando a Ukitake que momentos después fue rodeado por una aura verde

-Q..que esta pasando Yachiru- dijo asustada Matsumoto que apenas llegaba

-Tranquila todavía no termina- respondió para que momentos después Ukitake despertara como si nada pero no era el mismo de unos momentos antes algo en el había cambiado y se notaba con gran facilidad

-Yachiru, ¿desde cuando estas aquí?- pregunto el capitán un poco somnoliento mientras se estiraba un poco

-Acabo de llegar, pero Piña rojiza me asusto mucho con una broma- dijo abrazando al capitán

-¿Quieres que le de su merecido?-

-No lo se, ¿seria lo correcto?- pregunto para después voltear a ver al capitán con una cara de "inocencia"

-No, pero kenpachi no lo dejaría así, entonces con su permiso chicas- dijo antes de marcharse sin percatarse que las demás tenientes lo miraban atónitas

-Doc franki no es el único que puede hacer experimentos increíbles- dijo la pequeña teniente mientras veian cono Ukitake se marchaba

-¡De donde creaste eso Yachiru!- respondieron todas mientras señalaban a Ukitake a la distancia

-De aquí- dijo señalando su cabeza

-¿Tiene algún efecto secundario?- pregunto Rukia un poco preocupada

-Nop es temporal solamente dura tres días, ¿Quieren ver como se encarga de piña rojiza?- respondió con una sonrisa

-Por que no- dijo Matsumoto antes de que partieran

Renji se encontraba feliz con su nuevo puesto de capitán. Recién había sido ascendido y le encantaba la idea de ser llamado capitán Abarai o Renji taichou ya había "remodelado" su oficina solo la pinto de verde y se encontraba terminando su papeleo hasta que vio algo increíble

-¿Capitán Ukitake es usted?- dijo levantándose de golpe al notar la presencia del capitán

-Claro Renji, ahora contesta por que asustaste a Yachiru- respondió mientras entraba a la oficina con las manos en la espalda

-Pero si no ha he visto todo el día- respondió aún sorprendido haciendo que pareciera que mentía

-Estas mintiendo, así que recibirás tu merecido- dijo con una sonrisa un poco macabra con una cinta adhesiva en una mano y tinte para el cabello en la otra

-¿Qué va a hacer?- respondió un asustado Renji

-Ya lo veras….-

Momentos más tarde se encontraba un Renji pegado al techo de su oficina con cinta adhesiva y el cabello teñido de un verde chillón con la boca cubierta para que no pudiera gritar

-A ver si sigues asustando a la pequeña Yachiru- dijo el capitán con una sonrisa –Pero antes una foto para cuando regrese Byakuya- comento para tomarle una foto con su celular y marcharse

-Yachiru, si nii-sama ve la foto sabrá lo que paso- dijo una preocupada Rukia mientras observaban la curiosa escena

-Jejeje no será así, Ran-chan me dejas mandar un mensaje de tu celular mañana- dijo yachiru con una sonrisa

-Claro, pero por que mañana- dijo Matsumoto un poco extrañada

-Ya lo veras, ahora vamos a tomar el control con ayuda de Ukitake-chan mira- dijo para llamar la atención del capitán y contarle la posibilidad de hacer lo que quisieran por tres días

-Claro déjame dar aviso y luego saltamos todos en los techos de los escuadrones usando trineos, pero Shun no me tiene que ver - dijo para convocar a una mariposa infernal y dar el siguiente aviso a los shinigamis menores del rango de teniente:

**Debido a que los capitanes restantes a excepción de su servidor Ukitake Juushiro han desertado de alguna manera continuar con la tarea que nos fue asignada, he decidido que todos podéis hacer lo que vuestras mentes deseen durante tres días en la ausencia de los demás capitanes y tenientes, pero todo deberá regresar a la normalidad antes del regreso de estos para que no se enteren de nuestro "secreto".**

**Recuerden que se tienen que encargar de los que no estén de acuerdo o amenacen con dar aviso para después borrarles la memoria de esto**

-Oye Yachiru, que hay de Shun- pregunto Ukitake mientras caminaba junto a las chicas

-Sake-chan es novio de Nanao así que no se dará cuenta de nada por un tiempo- respondió mientras se subía a los hombros del capitán

-En ese caso quien dijo vamos a saltar de escuadrón a escuadrón en trineo- exclamo emocionado

-Yooooo- corearon todas las chicas

-Pero antes hay que decirle a Renji que se una ¿no?, el no se querrá perderse de esto- dijo Rukia

-Claro trae a Renji de todas maneras ya no creo que se atreva a decir nada- respondió Ukitake con un sonrisa

Después de eso empezó el descontrol en el seretei, Renji había aceptado divertirse también. Como el capitán Komamura estaba peleando con Mayuri ninguno se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor: el cuarto escuadrón estaba siendo atacado por el onceavo pero el segundo lo estaba defendiendo por que un proyectil shinigami destrozo uno de sus muros y noqueo otros; así que el cuarto escuadrón era una zona de batalla campal salían volando shinigamis, pero los del segundo escuadrón tenían ventaja cuando eran heridos alguno del cuarto inmediatamente lo sanaba totalmente.

El primer escuadrón empezó una mega fiesta donde se encontraban de todos los escuadrones. Utilizando el quinto como un mini almacén, otros comenzaban a pintar las paredes, los techos o incluso a algunos de los prisioneros en el décimo escuadrón siendo custodiados por Ikkaku y Yumicha que se divertían pintándoles bigotes, lentes garabatos y demás.

Los shinigamis prisioneros apodaron esto como el "Apocalipsis shinigami" por que no creían que Ukitake se llegara a comportar de esa manera y deseaban que llegara el capitán en jefe Yamamoto, el capitán Hitsugaya, el serio Kuchiki o alguien que pusiera todo en orden como nuevo.

-Ukitake taichou no sabia que se podían saltar así los techos de los escuadrones- dijo sorprendida Rukia mientras dejaban atrás a los escuadrones del décimo tercer al sexto con el techo lleno de gaseosa que aún estaba espumosa

-Y aún no ven como se puede inundar las alcantarillas con efervescentes- respondió emocionado mientras acomodaban los trineos

-¿Qué estas guardando en esa bolsa Yachiru?- le pregunto Isane por que Matsumoto se había ido en cuanto se entero de la fiesta del primer escuadrón

-Unos pockis iguales al que le di a Ukitake-chan junto a otras cosas por si algo sucede- respondió antes de colgarse una pequeña bolsa rosa

-Chicas quieren volar el alcantarillado o vamos a ver el escondite secreto de Kisuke- dijo el capitán de cabello blanco que empezaba a aburrirse

-¿Urahara-san tenia un escondite aquí?- pregunto Rukia deteniendo su paso

-Claro nunca dejo a nadie entrar ahí si es que lo encontraban pero antes del incidente lo "sello" por que decía que ahí estaba su mayor secreto junto al de otros capitanes- respondió mientras caminaban hacia el premier escuadrón

-¡Que esperamos!- respondió emocionada Rukia

-Hay no, alguien activo la alarma de Bya-kun- dijo yachiru al escuchar un leve clic seguido se un silbido

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!- dijo asustada Rukia mientras sacudía a Isane

-No se preocupen debe de llegar en quince minutos tenemos tiempo vengan, tendré que usar el plan de reserva-dijo Yachiru antes de ir hacia donde llegaría el Kuchiki que seria por donde se había marchado antes

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?-pregunto Isane mientras llegaban

-Cuando llegue Bya-kun, lo distraes Ruki-chan, luego Ukitake-chan lo sorprende y entonces Isa-chan tendrás que noquearlo para hacer que beba esto- respondió sacando de su pequeña bolsa un liquido rojo

-Y yo que hago Yachiru- dijo Renji con un gorro rojo ocultando su nueva cabellera

-Te escondes y si no funciona noquearlo lo sometes con Ukitake –chan, lo importante es que se tome esto- respondió moviendo la botella con el rojo liquido

-¿Qué efecto tendrá sobre nii-sama?- pregunto la ojivioleta un poco preocupada

-Cambiara temporalmente su personalidad a lo contrario- respondió orgullosa de su intelecto

-Yachiru, en verdad eres una genio- dijo Renji antes de quitarse el gorro que estaba empapado de gaseosa

-Ahí viene prepárense- dijo Isane mientras veia que se acercaba el Kuchiki

-¿Quién habrá activado la alarma?, de seguro fue Yachiru o Renji- dijo el serio capitán

-Buenas tardes nii-sama- dijo Rukia aparentando un poco de sorpresa

-Hola Rukia como se encuentra el seretei-

-En orden como antes que partieras nii-sama-

-¿Ya terminaste el papeleo del séptimo escuadrón?-

-Afirmativo nii-sama-

-Si me disculpas me tengo que ir- dijo listo para marcharse –¿Capitán Ukitake?, es usted- dijo sorprendido pero serio

-Buenas tardes capitán Kuchiki que lo trae por aquí- dijo como si nada mientras se acercaba a los dos hermanos

-¿Qué le sucedió?, se ve…..- no pudo terminar de decir por que había sido golpeado en el estomago con una patada por Isane cosa que no lo noqueo solo le saco el aire

-Ahora Renji- dijo Ukitake para someter al serio capitán con ayuda de su compañero capitán

-¿Qué… esta… pasando… Rukia?- dijo Byakuya entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento mientas era sujetado por los capitanes y que Isane alejara a senbonzakura de el

-Lo siento nii-sama pero tendrás que tomar esto, no podemos dejar que arruines el plan; ahora Yachiru-

-Bya-kun, te invertiré la personalidad serás divertido- dijo Yachiru antes de hacer tomar el liquido al capitán –ya suéltenlo, ahora debemos de esperar que surta efecto- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco

-¿Tardara mucho, recuerden que no tengo mucho tiempo?, solo tres días- dijo Ukitake un poco ansioso ya que Yachiru le explico todo

-Vaya, ese golpe si fue doloroso pero genial, ¿Renji eres tu?- dijo Byakuya sorprendido mientras veía a su antiguo teniente

-Si capitán Kuchiki- dijo un poco avergonzado

-Jajajajajajajaja, puede ser ahora serás la lechuga andante, además llámenme Byakuya- respondió levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de su haori

-¿Nii-sama?, te sientes bien- pregunto sorprendida Rukia realmente así era la personalidad invertida de su nii-sama

-Claro Rukia me siento mejor que nunca, Yachiru si que eres un genio, invertirme la personalidad quien lo llegaría a pensar entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- dijo mientras abrazaba a la ojivioleta con una sonrisa y esta se encontraba muy sorprendida

-No se parece en nada a la personalidad del capitán Kuchiki- dijo una sorprendida Isane que miraba al capitán del sexto escuadrón

-Byakuya, recuerdas donde estaba la guarida de Kisuke, es que no lo recuerdo- pregunto Ukitake mientras se rascaba la cabeza y a los demás les salía una gotita

-Claro, en el segundo escuadrón-

-No esta en el escuadrón de doc franki- dijo un poco confundida Yachiru

-Na el no seria tan obvio, pero hay que tener cuidado también era conocido como el loco capitán de las trampas abreviado como LCT- respondió Byakuya quitándose el kenseikan

-¿Por qué te quitas el kenseikan nii-sama?-

-Me va a molestar si vamos a la guarida del LCT- respondió antes de guardarlo en su kimono

-¡Que esperamos!- exclamo Renji mientras corría cargando a Yachiru en sus hombros hacia el segundo escuadrón

-El ultimo invita a comer- dijo Ukitake antes de marcharse

-Chicas creo que serán las ultimas- comento Byakuya antes de darse cuenta que estaba pegado al suelo

-Lo siento capitán Byakuya, no queremos pagar la comida- respondo Isane corriendo junto a Rukia

-Si que son malvadas- bufo el capitán tratando de despegarse

-Isane, nii-sama no tardara en zafarse y nos va a arrebatar ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Fácil vamos al quinto escuadrón- dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba al escuadrón de momo

-Ahí esta y ahora que- respondió Rukia cuando llegaron

-Nos vamos usando el trineo como lo hizo Ukitake taichou- dijo mientras tomaban dos trineos de los cinco que habían sido improvisados antes, diez gaseosas y veinte pastillas de menta del escuadrón

-Ahora o nunca Rukia- dijo Isane mientras jalaban un hilo y salían propulsadas al combinarse las gaseosas con las mentas y rebasaban a Ukitake y Byakuya dejándolos de paso empapados

-Rayos mi haori- bufo en capitán peliblanco mirando su haori

-Ukitake no me digas que eres delicado, esto no es nada ¿o si?- dijo con una sonrisa el kuchiki

-Cierto fue peor la broma de Shun hace tiempo ¿La recuerdas?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro, y por eso ya no lo dejan tener en su poder mentas o efervescentes-

-Al parecer tendremos que pagar la comida- dijo Ukitake mientras veía a los demás esperándolos

-No importa ya quiero ver el secreto del LCT- dijo mientras llegaban al segundo escuadrón

**Cual será el secreto de Urahara, que más van a hacer los seis, acaso komamura y mayuri se darán cuenta donde estará Kyoraku con su adorada nanao-chan eso y más en el siguiente capitulo **

**Gatito lol fuera**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok gracias por sus rewiews este es la respuesta a la primera interrogante ¿Cuál es el secreto de Kisuke Urahara? alias el LCT**

**Bleach no me pertenece o esto estaría planeado para después de la saga actual XD**

**Cap 3: El secreto de Urahara**

-Byakushi que sigue- pregunto Yachiru mientras se bajaba de Renji

-Bueno… no lo recuerdo- dijo con una gotita y una sonrisa – Y tu Ukitake recuerdas donde decían que estaba- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero

-Si recuerdo vi con Shun que estaba en la oficina de la capitana Soi fong- dijo antes de adentrarse al segundo escuadrón seguido del kuchiki

-¿Creen que sea peligroso?- dijo un poco preocupada Rukia con los demás a las afueras del segundo escuadrón

-Tenemos a Bya-kun y a Ukitake-chan no creo que pase nada malo- respondió Yachiru

-Oigan tenemos un pequeño problema el capitán Kuchiki no tiene su zampaktou- dijo Isane con la zampaktou de Byakuya en sus manos

-Eso es mal presagio- dijo Renji antes de ver salir corriendo a Ukitake

-Ukitake taichou y nii sama- dijo preocupada la petit

-Esta adentro solo se me olvido esto, necesitamos a senbonzakura por las trampas vengan no sean miedosos- respondió mientras tomaba la zampaktou de Byakuya y volvía a entrar seguido de los demás

El segundo escuadrón estaba desierto todos sus miembros se encontraban combatiendo junto el cuarto escuadrón al onceavo. Llegaron rápidamente a la oficina del capitán y al entrar…..

-Vaya ya se habían tardado, saben soi fong es un poco extraña- dijo byakuya mientras sostenía una figura de gato que les recordaba a todos a Yoruichi

-Bueno que esperamos ten Byakuya tu turno- dijo Ukitake entregando la zampaktou

-Dispérsate senbonzakura- pronuncio Byakuya para que los pétalos destrozaran una puerta falsa y se descubriera un pasadizo

-Yachiru ¿No tienes una linterna en tu bolsa?- pregunto Isane mientras se adentraban y bajaban unas escaleras

-Si, ten Isa- respondió entregando una linterna de color azul

-Ukitake quédate atrás y libera a soygo no kotowari. Dispérsate senbonzakura- dijo Byakuya mientras hacia que los cientos de pétalos de senbonzakura rodearan al grupo mientras avanzaban cautelosamente y Ukitake liberaba su zampaktou

-Nii-sama ¿Qué clase de trampas hay aquí abajo?- pregunto Rukia por la seriedad que tomaron los dos capitanes mayores

-Aquí abajo hay decenas de trampas ahora recuerdo que solo una vez vine y por poco no salgo- respondió serio Byakuya mientras avanzaban

-Si no hubiera sido por que vine con Shunsui a entregar el papeleo no lo hubiéramos encontrado a tiempo- complemento Ukitake

-¿Pero que estabas buscando Byakushi?- pregunto Yachiru

-Sabia que algo ocultaba Urahara, pero no lo puede descubrir además se llevo algo de mi propiedad. Ahora agáchense- respondió Bya-kun pero Renji no lo escucho por estar observando a su alrededor y un dardo le dio en el hombro haciendo que cayera inconsciente

-¡Pero que fue eso!- exclamaron Rukia Isane y Yachiru al ver que paraban dardos encima de ellas

-Tranquilas solo tienen un somnífero, todavía no viene lo peor- dijo Ukitake mientras se preparaba con soygo no kotowari el la parte de atrás y Byakuya con senbonzakura al frente

-Isane, Yachiru tomen a Renji y no se muevan, Rukia necesitare de sode no shirayuki- dijo Byakuya mientras recordaba aquel día

**Flashback**

**Era un día normal y tranquilo para la mayoría de los shinigamis pero no para el Byakuya Kuchiki se vio obligado por su abuelo en acompañar a la capitana del segundo escuadrón y observar las diferencias entre los dos escuadrones. Solo había conocido el sexto escuadrón y había visitado solo una vez al otro escuadrón pero por unos minutos además aún no podía liberar su zampaktou cosa que lo frustraba **

**-Byakuya-boy quédate aquí y no toques nada, por cierto van a venir el capitán Ukitake y el capitán Kyoraku a dejar un papeleo, necesito que lo recibas por mi- dijo Yoruichi mientras entraban a la oficina**

**-¿Porque esta el capitán Urahara aquí? No debería estar en su escuadrón- pregunto mientras veía que este cerraba un puerta falsa **

**-Yoruichi-san veo que trajiste al joven Kuchiki ya nos vamos- dijo Kisuke con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ellos**

**-Byakuya-boy te encargo el papeleo vamonos Kisuke- dijo Yoruichi para tomar del brazo a Urahara y dejar solo al kuchiki **

**-Vaya que manera de ver las diferencias que son notables- Bufo antes de ver la puerta falsa un poco abierta y adentrarse**

**No podía ver gran cosa ahí adentro solo un corredor y al final ¿una habitación?**

**Recordaba que el capitán se llevo aquel objeto secreto de su propiedad cuando lo dejo olvidado en el segundo escuadrón de nueva cuenta**

**- ¿Qué ocultas Urahara Kisuke?- se dijo para después ver como salían dardos de la pared y el se tiraba al piso para cubrirse-¡Pero que esta pasando!- exclamo mientras veía como una guillotina se dirigía hacia el y desenfundando su zampaktou trataba de detenerla**

**-Byakuya libérame o no saldrás vivo- decía un voz que no reconocía**

**-¿Pero como te llamas?- dijo con dificultad debido al esfuerzo**

**-Senbonzakura- respondió**

**-¡Dispérsate senbonzakura!- exclamo y vio con asombro como su zampaktou destrozaba la guillotina y regresaba a su forma normal. **

**-Espero que sea todo- dijo Byakuya mientras seguía avanzando. Pero solo necesito avanzar unos metros para empezar a sentirse mal, al parecer uno de los dardos lo rozo pero fue suficiente para que empezara a sentir que se le adormecía el cuerpo**

**-Perfecto ahora falta que salgan más trampas- bufo para después observar como de unas pequeñas estatuas empezaba a salir fuego que lo rodeaba tanto por delante como por detrás.**

**Realmente ese fuego se sentía de lo peor estaba a solo cinco metros de el pero sentía como le quemaba sabia que no iba a poder cruzar su shumpo no funcionaria por el somnífero **

**-Creo que me rostizare, definitivamente si salgo vivo no volveré al escuadrón del gato de Yoruichi y ni pensar pasarme por el doceavo del loco de Urahara. Y lo peor es que al fin conseguí mi shikai ahora no puede pasar algo más- bufo Byakuya para ver como a la distancia salían mas guillotinas tres de cada lado. Definitivamente no tenia que haber dicho eso solo cerro los ojos y suspiro el peor día de su vida y posiblemente el ultimo**

**Antes de que las guillotinas de más se activaran llegaron los capitanes del octavo y del décimo tercer escuadrón a entregar el papeleo pero se extrañaron al ver la puerta falsa abierta y la ausencia de alguien el la oficina del capitán**

**-Ukitake ese no es el escondite de Urahara- dijo Shunsui mientras se acercaba recordaba que había escuchado hablar de el y le había contado a su amigo**

**-Solo venimos a dejar el papeleo no a espiar, espera que es eso que se siente un reitasu ¿De quien será?- dijo Ukitake **

**-Es del joven Kuchiki Byakuya, pero no hay más algo debe de estar pasando ¿no sientes ese calor?- respondió Shunsui un poco preocupado**

**-¡Las trampas de Kisuke!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos capitanes dejando el papeleo y entrando con su shumpo a toda velocidad**

**Byakuya abrió los ojos era extraño las guillotinas ya lo debieron haber alcanzado pero no había sido salvado por los capitanes que utilizaban su zampaktous para detener las guillotinas **

**-Joven Kuchiki se encuentra bien- decía Ukitake mientras detenía las guillotinas que salieron del final del corredor**

**-Si gracias, hay no un mazo ahora Urahara Kisuke serás el LCT- dijo Byakuya mientras veía que se aproximaba un gran mazo por cada lado **

**-Ukitake toma al joven Byakuya-kun y no se separen del piso- dijo Kyoraku para después liberar su bankai y destrozar las guillotinas junto a los mazos para que inmediatamente salieran de ahí.**

**Ukitake tuvo que cargar a Byakuya pues el somnífero término de surtir efecto lo llevaron a la oficina y esperaron a que se despertara**

**-Kuchiki-kun se siente mejor, ¿No salio herido?- pregunto Ukitake mientras veía que Byakuya se levantaba**

**-Gracias de nuevo no salí herido no se preocupe capitán jushiro- respondió mientras hacia una leve reverencia**

**-Joven Byakuya esto le pertenece- dijo Shunsui mientras le entregaba un pétalo de senbonzakura**

**-Si al fin tengo mi shikai- dijo feliz el Kuchiki tomando el pétalo**

**-Pronto tendrás tu bankai nos tenemos que marchar vamos Shunsui- dijo Ukitake**

**-Nos vemos luego no te preocupes no diremos nada ¿pero porque le dijiste LCT?- pregunto Shunsui acomodando su sombrero**

**-Por loco capitán de las trampas- respondió Byakuya para reír junto a los capitanes**

**Fin flashback**

Solo estaban esperando la salida de la primera guillotina que salía por la parte de atrás del grupo

-¡Guillotina!- gritaron Rukia e Isane para ver como se acercaba a ellos pero era detenida por soygo no kotowari y destrozada por senbonzakura que regreso a su estado normal despues

-¡Fuego por el frente!- exclamo Yachiru

-Rukia ahora utiliza a sode no shirayuki para detener el fuego lo suficiente y haz lo mismo con las estatuas de atrás - dijo Byakuya mientras se preparaba con Ukitake para lo demás

-Como digas nii-sama, ahora sode no shirayuki- dijo Rukia para que se creara una ventisca variante de la liberación normal de su zampaktou que había diseñado como su hermano y congelaba las estatuas que tenían forma de gato

-Ahora avancen y no se muevan de esa esquina- dijo Ukitake mientras señalaba a un lado de una de las estatuas y todos se preguntaban el por que…

Momentos más tarde lo averiguaron **(Y calmadamente lo afrontaron…. Na gritaron como nunca despertando a Renji en el proceso a excepción de los dos capitanes mayores claro)**

**-**Listo Ukitake- dijo Byakuya mientras entre los dos detenían las seis guillotinas

-Claro- respondió mientras salían los dos mazos y se dirigían hacia ellos y los demás presentes se desmayaban a excepción de Yachiru que los miraba con asombro

-BANKAI- dijo el capitán ojiazul y un remolino de pétalos destruía toda amenaza a su alrededor y dejaba caer los restos finamente y les dejaba ver un nuevo corte a sus compañeros capitanes

-¡Byakuya!- decía amenazante Ukitake con cabello corto como en su juventud

-Jejeje, lo siento el tuyo no era intencional el de Renji si- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza y una sonrisa

-Ruki-chan, Isa, piña despierten- decía Yachiru mientras los sacudía y llamaba la atención de los dos capitanes

-O vaya Rukia, despierta Rukia, Rukia, ¡Rukia!- decía Ukitake pero no despertaba la petit

-Espera yo me encargo…Nee-san Ichigo quiere que se casen y esta aquí con el anillo de bodas que es de chappy- dijo Byakuya susurrando cerca de ella haciendo que Rukia despertara

-¡Acepto mi linda zanahoria!- Exclamo para ver que estaba abrazando a su hermano que empezó a reír junto a Ukitake y Yachiru sin parar, provocando que se sonrojara a mas no poder

-¡Nii-sama no sea malo!-Bufo Rukia mientras le daba un pequeño sape a su hermano-¡Disculpa no fue mi intención nii-sama!- se reprendió mientras agachaba su cabeza en espera del sermón/regaño de Byakuya

-A no te preocupes Ruki ya paso, pero tenemos que despertar a los demás y por cierto ¿ya viste el corte de Renji?- respondió Byakuya con una sonrisa mientras veía que Ukitake y Yachiru trataban de reanimar a Isane

Definitivamente no era el nii-sama que había conocido desde mucho tiempo y se veía menos estresado y feliz

_-¿Será lo que le falta? Divertirse y dejar de ser noble por un día- _se preguntaba Rukia mientras veía como Byakuya pateaba a Renji para despertarlo y veía su corte nuevo

-¡Flojonazo!, ¡Capitán lechuga verde Abarai arriba!- decía Byakuya mientras reía y contagiaba a Ukitake y tanto Yachiru, Rukia e Isane se morían de la risa por el nuevo corte de Renji

-Que paso, o por mi puesto de capitán ¡¿que me paso?!- empezó a repetir una y otra vez Renji mientras se tocaba la cabeza y veía a su alrededor mechones de su cabellera verde que había sido rapada en su totalidad en la parte de en medio y el lado izquierdo más corto que el derecho. Definitivamente un mal corte en cualquier sentido y ninguno de los demás presentes paraba de reír

-¡Parecen psicópatas dejen de reírse! era suficiente con el tinte verde- exclamo Renji para después tener un aura depresiva

-Bueno hay que seguir, pero con cuidado solo conocemos hasta aquí- dijo Ukitake mientras avanzaba lentamente

-¿Entonces Ukitake taichou no saben que más trampas hay?- pregunto Isane mientras avanzaba junto a Rukia y con Yachiru en su espalda

-Nop, Renji levántate ya pasara- le decía Byakuya mientras arrastraba a su antiguo teniente

-Vaya Piña ya supéralo o te quedaras aquí- Bufo Yachiru ya harta de los quejidos de Renji

-Nii-sama ¿Cómo eran las estatuas que lanzaban fuego?- preguntaba Rukia mientras observaba otras con forma de león

-De gato hermana ¿Por qué?- respondió Byakuya un poco preocupado

-¿Acido?, joder ¡Acido!- dijo Renji para ver como de las estatuas empezaba a salir lo que parecía acido verde y empezaban a correr y del último lugar tomaba el liderazgo del grupo

-Veo que Urahara-san no perdía el tiempo- Bufo Isane mientras corría con los demás

-Sombrerito-san es mas divertido de lo que pensé- decía feliz Yachiru mientras recordaba como le gustaba esconder sus cosas cuando lo visitaba cosa que volvía loco al ex capitán

-Bueno creo que ya casi llegamos- dijo feliz Rukia antes de ver como había un vació enorme entre ellos y la habitación

-Mierda…- dijeron todos a excepción de Yachiru que comenzaba a comer una paleta que saco de su bolsa

-Ya se, Renji utiliza a Zabimaru para cruzar antes que nos alcance el acido- dijo Rukia

-OK me pintan y rapan para después utilizar mi bankai como ¿tren?- dijo mientras todos empezaban a preocuparse realmente por el acido

-¡Si!- corearon todos para recibir un "No hay problema" de la lechuga Renji y cruzar a salvo gracias a zabimaru

-Bueno después de tantos años sabremos que hay aquí- dijo Ukitake

-¡Pac-Man!- exclamo Byakuya mientras entraba primero a la habitación y tomaba una vieja consola portátil y comenzaba a jugar con ella sobre el escritorio

-¿Pan-Mac?- preguntaron los demás mientras entraban

Realmente no se veía mucho pero estaba más iluminado que el corredor y no parecía haber más que un viejo escritorio

-Es PAC-MAN no Pan-Mac y no creían que se vería tan fácil lo que oculta solo vean- dijo Byakuya antes de patear el escritorio y encender las luces

Lo que vieron los dejo atónitos había archivos de algunos capitanes y tenientes, pero no eran solo de los antiguos algunos eran de los actuales aunque no lo marcaba solo decía su nombre. También había en la pared varias notas. Todos comenzaron a curiosear en los archivos pero antes leyeron las notas

**1- Seguir la observación del proyecto hollow antes de su aplicación en una semana**

**2- Comer un sanwich de pavo del cuarto escuadrón para el almuerzo**

**3- Evitar que el teniente Sosuke se le declare a Yoruichi-san antes que yo**

**4- Traer el gameboy color del capitán Kuchiki**

**5- Mejorar las trampas**

**6- Salir con Yoruichi-san en una cita**

-Vaya entonces al traidor de Aizen le gustaba Yoruichi- dijo sorprendido Byakuya

-¿Por eso habrá hecho tal plan por un corazón roto?- dijo Ukitake mientras recordaba aquellos días

-Miren aquí hay una carpeta con el nombre de Ukitake taichou- decía Isane mientras comenzaba a leerlo en voz alta

**¿Qué dirá el expediente de Urahara sobre el capitán peliblanco?**

**¿Quien más tendrá un expediente?**

**¿Qué es lo que harán ahora?**

**Mi querido Yoru-chan me mandara al psiquiatra por las locuras que tengo planeadas no lo se Lo de Aizen solo se me ocurrió realmente no se cual fue su motivo XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gatito LOL: OK antes que me mande mi zampaktou al psicólogo por crazy diré algunas cosas:**

**1 Si yo también quisiera que se quedara Byakushi pero tendrá que volver Kuchiki taichou entonces aprovecharé los tres días al máximo**

**2-Jejeje todavía no viene lo mejor y ahora mejor me apuro a escribir los fics *****empieza a escribir como nunca en la compu-rex*******

**Yoru: niña si no tuvieras rewiews te mandaría, por ahora te salvas**

**Gatito LOL: Wahoo, sabes en este momento te adoro Yoru-chan *****lo abraza efusivamente*******

**Yoru: mejor yo doy el capitulo**

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**Cap 4: Los archivos secretos**

Y así empezó a leer Isane

**Sujeto: **Ukitake Jushiro

**Edad: **La desconozco realmente

**Descripción general: **capitán tranquilo y amable "hermano" de Shunsui Kyoraku e "Hijo" de Yamamoto.

Sentido de la justicia bastante desarrollado, no le gusta que los niños vean algún tipo de violencia lo que le hace buen prospecto de padre o mentor de los jóvenes

Aunque su estado de salud no es el más apto para largas batallas es un buen luchador pero con los estudios que realice junto a la capitana Unohana en secreto seria mejor que el tuviera pareja para mejorar su estado de salud pero aún no he tenido reporte de alguien que congeniara a la perfección con el carácter de el. Así que me tomare el tiempo para ver en la academia shinigami algún prospecto.

Le gustan los pockis de distintos sabores y al parecer aprendió de mala manera a jugar con ellos.

**Después de leer esto…..**

-¿Ukitake taichou?- preguntaron Isane y Rukia por el sonrojo del capitán al escuchar "lo que le hace buen prospecto de padre" y que aumento al escuchar lo de "seria mejor que tuviera pareja" Mientras Renji y Byakuya no podían creer lo que habían escuchado

-Ukki ¿Quién te gusta?- dijo Yachiru sacando del shock al peli-blanco

-Nadie Yachiru, creo- respondió un poco confundido

-Bueno pasemos al siguiente- dijo Rukia mientras tomaba el que decía Ise Nanao

-¿Ese no es el de la teniente de Shunsui?- preguntaba Byakuya mientras Renji Jugaba Pac-man y el observaba al techo

-Si pero ¿Por qué esta aquí?- decía Isane

-¡Yo ya se! Pero tendrán que leerlo- decía Yachiru mientras buscaba la salida

**Sujeto: **Ise Nanao

**Rango: **Inferior al quinto

**Descripción general: **Personalidad seria y centrada "hermana menor" de lisa

Seria y responsable perfecto como refuerzo para hacer al capitán Kyoraku más responsable y trabajador, aunque posiblemente sea más inocente que la actual teniente del octavo escuadrón lo que le da la perfecta posibilidad de enamorarse del capitán y viceversa aunque posiblemente no den a conocer sus sentimientos a menos que sean "incentivados" a decirlos

Esta conclusión es por que se conoció por todo el mundo que la llamo nanao-chan aunque a nadie le llama con ese sufijo con tan solo conocerlo según mi información

-En este si atino el LCT- dijo Renji

-Sshh- lo callaron los demás mientras tomaban otro expediente que leía ahora Ukitake

**Sujeto: **Ichimaru Gin

**Aspecto: **Algo extraño por la sonrisa

**Descripción general: **Callado con gran sonrisa que da miedo "Hermano" de Rangiku Matsumoto y mejor amigo de la misma según el o algo así no quiso decirlo en realidad

Bastante cauteloso y casi imposible de rastrear sin GPS, pero con un hobbie por los mangas y series de anime o que contengan en su historia caracteres similares los cuales esconde en su habitación debajo de su cama para que no sea interrogado por sus salidas al mundo humano.

Hábil para concentrar la atención de la otra persona en otro asunto para evadir algunas preguntas pero con un factor repetitivo difícil de descifrar el cual no termino de hacerlo

-Vaya, en serio GPS para encontrarlo veo la frustración de Rangiku- decía el Kuchiki mayor mientras se daba cuenta que no estaba la menor del grupo – ¿Donde esta Yachiru?-

-No esta contigo Byakuya- dijo Ukitake mientras la empezaba a buscar

-¡Oigan miren a donde lleva la salida!- dijo Yachiru saliendo de un túnel que estaba escondido dentro de un ropero

Después de entrar en el ropero y cruzar aproximadamente 100 metros o más según Ukitake llegaron al sexto escuadrón

-¿Por qué todo tiene que llegar a algo que tenga que ver con los Kuchiki?- dijo Rukia mientras veían que ya estaba atardeciendo

-No lo se pero algo es seguro a de ser por lo sexis que somos los Kuchiki, vamos a comer yo invito, ¿no falta nadie?- dijo el capitán de cabello azabache mientras se colocaba unas gafas de sol y todos se convencían más que era el contrario del que conocían

-Seria solo matsumoto, pero esta en la fiesta del primer escuadrón- dijo Isane

-Bueno pasaremos por ella más tarde, vamos a comer ¿no?- respondió Byakuya para ir con los demás a comer a uno de los restaurantes favoritos **"La casa de la ensalada"**

Ya ahí los atendieron los meseros que aun no podían creer lo que veían a Byakuya Kuchiki actuando como todo menos un noble y a un Ukitake Jushiro joven además de reírse de la lechuga Abarai que mejor se puso otro gorro con la forma de su antiguo peinado.

Todos se habían sentado en el siguiente orden Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, Isane Yachiru y Ukitake

-Bueno ordenen yo quiero un té de jazmin y unos fideos- dijo Byakuya mientras tomaba una de las galletas que estaban en la mesa de cortesía

-Yo un vaso de agua de fresa y unos pepinos - ordeno Rukia mientras los demás trataban no de reír mientras ella no entendía a que se referían

-Una ensalada y un vaso de agua de piña- dijo Renji para que el mesero se quedara mirándolo extrañado

-Renji aquí no se sirven ensaladas ¿Qué no habías venido?- dijo Isane mientras Rukia le daba un pequeño sape

-No, es la primera vez- respondió con la cabeza baja

-Piña nos avergüenzas- le dijo Yachiru –Mejor tráigale un helado de limón para que se le refresque la mente y a mi unos brownies- ordeno la pequeña con una sonrisa

-Yo quiero un plato de ramen y un té de limón- pidió Isane mientras Renji era rodeado otra vez por un aura oscura

-Finalmente yo quiero una pieza de tarta de moras y una taza de café por favor- dijo Ukitake para que el mesero se marchara

-Por cierto donde estarán Nanao y Shun- dijo Ukitake

-Esperen no son esos de allá- dijo Byakuya señalando a la mesa del otro lado del restaurante

-Pero ni se parecen sake-chan se ve mas responsable y esta usando ¿Un traje de gala?- dijo sorprendida Yachiru. Al ver al capitán del octavo escuadrón con un traje negro sin haori o sombrero

-Nanao trae un lindo kimono no crees Rukia- le dijo Isane mientras se veía a Nanao con un bello kimono de color azul cielo con alguno detalles en un color más oscuro

-Si es muy hermoso- respondió en tono soñador mientras se imaginaba que Ichigo le pedía matrimonio mientras ella tenia puesto un vestido violeta que había visto en una revista

-Rukia, deja de soñar con Kurosaki que ya trajeron nuestras órdenes- dijo Byakuya mientras comenzaba a comer su plato de fideos

-¿Cómo supiste que era Ichigo?- dijo sonrojada mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en Byakuya

-Rukia siempre que estas junto a el tienes esa mirada- dijo Byakuya para que todos asintieran

Poco después ya habían terminado de comer y Renji había pedido una rebanada de pastel para llevar ya estaban a punto de marcharse pero veían que Shunsui y Nanao aún no se iban

-¿De que crees que estarán hablando nii-sama?- dijo Rukia para ver como Ukitake y Byakuya se acercaban a la pareja con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Ruki-chan creo que volaremos el alcantarillado con solo pensarlo con ellos dos Wahoo- dijo feliz Yachiru nunca se había divertido tanto y eso que era el primer día definitivamente tenia que hacer esto más seguido

-Ukitake, Byakuya-san ¿son ustedes?- dijo sorprendido Kyoraku al ver a su amigo joven y al noble sonriendo

-Claro hermano y ¿De que estas hablando con nanao?- dijo Ukitake

-Si se puede saber- complemento Byakuya con una mirada pervertida a los dos novios haciendo que se sonrojaran

-Bya-kun ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- dijo Yachiru mientras saltaba a los hombros de este

-¿Volamos el drenaje? O quieres hacer otra cosa Yachiru- dijo el Kuchiki dejando a la pareja boquiabierta

-Dejen que se los explique Yachiru le invirtió la personalidad y a mi me regreso a la juventud pero sin corte incluido ese fue cortesía de Byakuya- explico Ukitake lanzando una mirada fulminante al Kuchiki

-Sake-chan, Nanao nos acompañan- dijo Yachiru antes de marcharse con el Kuchiki y los demás

-¿Vamos mi Nanao-chan?- dijo mientras le dedicaba una dulce mirada

-Por que no vamos- respondió mientras lo tomaba del brazo y seguían a los demás

**Mientras en el mundo humano**

-Ichigo aún no ha regresado el capitán Kuchiki ¿Qué estará haciendo?- le pregunto Hitsugaya mientras luchaban con unos menos

-No tengo la menor idea solo espero que se este divirtiendo como nosotros- bufo el pelinaranja

-Ichigo acaso ya te cansaste ¿acaso olvidaste que no hemos peleado hoy?- le dijo Kenpachi con una de sus sonrisas maniáticas mientras partía a la mitad a un hollow

-Mañana ire a revisar si es que no regresa hoy- dijo Ichigo

-No se si será buena idea recuerda que aún no eres su favorito- le dijo Toshiro antes de congelar a un menos con su Bankai

-Menciona a alguien que sea su favorito-

-El embajador de las algas- le respondió con una sonrisa burlona

**En el techo del octavo escuadrón….**

-Mi nanao-chan recuerdas que te dije que tenía prohibido tener pastillas efervescentes o mentas en mi poder- dijo Shunsui mientras se sentaban junto a los demás en el techo

-Si, pero nunca me dijo el porque- le pregunto Nanao

-Por esto- dijo Ukitake antes de dejar caer junto a Yachiru y Renji tres baldes llenos de mentitas y efervescentes al alcantarillado

Solo bastaron diez segundos para que un estruendo sacudiera el piso y produjera una gran explosión de espuma por todo el alcantarillado desde el primero al décimo tercer escuadrón había espuma burbujeando amenazante de salir volando como un geiser en cualquier momento

-¿Solo era eso Ukki?- pregunto algo decepcionada Yachiru

-No solo mira ahí va Komamura y por el otro lado va Mayuri, solo se paciente- dijo el peliblanco para ver como se acercaban a las múltiples trampas sin darse cuenta

-Nii-sama al parecer siguen peleando- dijo Rukia

-Si no han visto el desastre, Yachiru tienes….- no se escucho lo demás por que Byakuya se lo susurro a la pequeña

-¡Claro!- respondió Yachiru

Se veían caminando empuñando cada uno su zampaktou el capitán Komamura y Mayuri, estaban tan concentrados en barrer el piso con el otro que no vieron todo el desastre y las amenazantes alcantarillas hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pisaron una cada uno, basto un poco de presión para que salieran disparados junto a una gran cantidad de espuma directo a impactarse con el onceavo y el doceavo escuadrón dejándolos inconcientes a merced del equipo Yachiru…

-¿Vamos por ellos?- dijo Isane

-En un momento ¿Quieren saber que paso para que se me prohibiera tener esto en mi poder?- dijo Shunsui con unas mentas en la mano

-¡Si!- corearon los demás a excepción de los capitanes del sexto y del décimo tercer escuadrón

-Bueno pues todo paso así…

**Flashback**

**Era un día cualquiera en todos los escuadrones se encontraban tanto capitanes como tenientes haciendo el papeleo a excepción del octavo el cual tenia un aburrido capitán y a una apurada teniente**

**-Lisa-chan estoy aburrido ¿Qué me aconseja hacer?- dijo Shunsui mientras holgazaneaba en su silla y jugaba con su sombrero**

**-No lo se acaso ser un buen capitán y hacer su papeleo- respondió cortante lisa mientras terminaba el primer lote de papeleo**

**-No eso es aburrido, que le parece si voy a ordenar algunas cosas- dijo Shunsui mientras se levantaba de su silla**

**-Mientras no sea beber sake o molestarme me da igual lo que haga- respondió**

**Así el capitán salio al escuadrón de su amigo Ukitake que se encontraba igual de apurado con el papeleo **

**-Ukitake ¿No tienes algo con que me pueda entretener?- dijo mientras entraba a la oficina**

**-Solo unas investigaciones allá en el estante en el fólder rojo- respondió Ukitake mientras hacia su papeleo**

**-Kyoraku taichou ¿No tiene papeleo que hacer?- pregunto Kaien**

**-No lisa-chan dijo que se encargaría- respondió antes de sentarse a leer las investigaciones**

**Algunas eran bastantes aburridas con solo leer el titulo pero hubo dos que le llamaron la atención. **

**La primera era una de las investigaciones del doceavo escuadrón en donde hablaba del efecto de las mentas y las pastillas efervescentes en el organismo bajo el titulo de: "Mentas peligrosas y efervescencia", que decía lo siguiente**

_**Los estudios que se han hecho recientemente han demostrado un alarmante efecto sobre los shinigamis. Las mentas o efervescentes en la misma presentación, al parecer tienen desde el doble hasta diez veces la potencia que normalmente tendrían en el mundo humano al ser mezclados con gaseosa o algún liquido que pueda contener alguna cantidad de dióxido de carbono o una pequeña cantidad de reitatsu. Ya que los shinigamis que tomaron un vaso de gaseosa y momentos después comieron una cierta cantidad de mentas en este caso cuatro presentaron un agudo dolor en el estomago y necesitaron ser llevados al cuarto escuadrón para que se les diera un taza de te de limón para neutralizar lo suficiente el efecto para ser asimilado por el cuerpo.**_

**-Vaya, Ukitake ya leíste este artículo- **__**dijo shunsui mientras buscaba otro igual de interesante**

**-No he tenido tiempo los leeré después- respondió el otro capitán**

**El segundo artículo correspondía al cuarto escuadrón bajo el titulo de: "Las complicaciones del rastreo" y decía.**

_**Utilizar el rastro de reitatsu es una buena herramienta al tratar de localizar a un compañero en una zona de batalla ya que cada shinigami tiene un rastro único, pero aprender a utilizar esta técnica en algunos ambientes es bastante difícil ya que presenta muchos rastros distintos los cuales pueden ser confundido por un novato, esta técnica puede ser bien utilizada para descubrir un reitatsu en una gran cantidad de los mismos como se ha descubierto recientemente que el alcantarillado de la sociedad de almas contiene la cantidad necesaria para ser confundida en algunos casos con un estudiante de la academia. **_

_**Los registros más grandes de estos se encuentran en el primer, quinto, octavo y onceavo escuadrón**_

**-me pregunto si podría hacer efervescencia el alcantarillado, ¿pero cuanto necesitare?- dijo Shunsui en voz baja antes de ir al techo de su escuadrón llevandose con el las dos investigaciones**

**Como en pocas ocasiones o tal vez como en ninguna empezó a hacer los cálculos en una libreta que le había dado Ukitake para que tomara notas de sus deberes. Pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo haciendo aquellos cálculos y reuniendo la cantidad necesaria tanto de mentas como de efervescentes. Una semana después lo consiguió había logrado conseguir la cantidad que equivalía a cinco baldes de buen tamaño**

**-Ukitake hoy no debería salir mejor quédese en su escuadrón- dijo shunsui con una sonrisa mientras platicaba con el**

**-No puedo tengo que ir al tercer escuadrón por unos asuntos- respondió el peli blanco antes de marcharse**

**-Bueno yo le advertí me pregunto que pasara- dijo para después ir a su escuadrón utilizando su shumpo y aprovechando ese día la ausencia de su teniente tiro los cinco baldes al alcantarillado y espero.**

**Solo basto un minuto para que las alcantarillas salieran volando llevandose con ellas a algunos shinigamis entre ellos al teniente Kuchiki, al teniente Sosuke y al capitán Shinji haciendo que se estrellaran con los primeros escuadrones y los shinigamis restantes fueran arrastrados por un mar espumoso mientras el capitán disfrutaba la inusual vista encima del techo del escuadrón a salvo, pero algunos quedaron un poco traumados.**

**La capitana Yoruichi se encontraba caminando tranquilamente junto a Soi Fong cuando vio una gran ola acercarse no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya eran llevadas por ella **

**-¡Pero de donde demonios salio esto!- decía furiosa Yoruichi cuando sintió una mano que la jalaba hacia el techo del sexto escuadrón**

**-Yoruichi-san ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo Urahara que estaba igual de empapado que ella **

**-Kisuke dime que esto no es obra tuya- respondió mientras se sentaba a ver como los demás shinigamis o eran arrastrados o se ponían a salvo de la marea espumosa**

**-No esto no es obra mía pero ¿de quien será?- dijo para después sentir una zampaktou en su espalda la cual era de Soi Fong**

**-Tranquila Kisuke no lo hizo pero creo que ya se quien fue- dijo Yoruichi mientras señalaba al techo del octavo escuadrón cuyo capitán estaba comiendo palomitas con algunas mentas rodeándolo**

**Cuando la marea bajo….**

**-Shunsui Kyoraku ¿Usted hizo esto?- dijo Yamamoto mientras señalaba en el exterior los daños de las mentas**

**-Si, pero no creí que pudiera ser tan grave- respondió con una gotita**

**-¿Pero de donde saco tal idea?- dijo Shinji que tenia un yeso el brazo izquierdo**

**-Leí dos artículos y se me ocurrió- respondió con la cabeza baja y entregando las dos investigaciones y su libreta de anotaciones al capitán del quinto escuadrón**

**-Capitán Urahara tome revise esto- dijo Shinji mientras le entregaba la libreta**

**-Ahora como sanción tendrá que ayudar en gran parte en la limpieza y en la reparación de los escuadrones que resultaron dañados entendió- dijo Yamamoto para recibir un "entendido Yamamoto onji" del capitán Kyoraku**

**Fin del flashback**

-Y a ti que te paso nii-sama- pregunto Rukia mientras se acercaban a Komamura y a Mayuri

-Me lastime el cuello y tuve que usar collarín durante un mes- respondió antes de cargar junto a Renji al peludo capitán

-Y a usted Ukitake taichou- pregunto Renji

-No pude ver algo que tuviera burbujas durante una semana- respondió mientras con la ayuda de Shunsui cargaban a mayuri y los llevaban al décimo escuadrón

**¿Qué les hará el equipo Yachiru? La llamada de mañana será importante, algún capitán vendrá a supervisar la ausencia de Byakuya eso y más en los siguientes capítulos**

**Dejen sus rewiews **

**Gatito LOL fuera**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gatito LOL: Este capitulo estará dividido en tres partes ojala y le guste**

**Yoru: Niña no tienes que buscar tu lista de útiles **

**Gatito LOL: tengo tiempo así que espérame *Empieza a escuchar TMRevolutión, Aqua Timez y UVERworld mientras escribe los capitulos***

**Yoru: espérame mis cuernos tú me dejas de escribir *se la lleva arrastrando con su lista de útiles***

**Gatito LOL:****Noooooo por el rey espíritu…. ya que ****-_-**

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**Cap 5: ligue, sake y ¿Shiro? Parte 1**

-Vaya Mayuri es pesado-dijo Shunsui cuando visualizaban "la cárcel"

-No tanto como Komamura- bufo renji mientras entraban al décimo escuadrón

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Qué te paso Renji, acaso te peleaste con una podadora? Y ese verde lechugoso- dijo Yumicha mientras Ikkaku reía hasta el punto de tirarse al piso

-Fue cortesía de Byakuya y Ukitake taichous- Respondió cortante mientras el tercer y el quinto al mando del onceavo escuadrón al parecer sufrían un buen shock de escuchar lo del noble, pero Ukitake y Shunsui sacaron a Yumicha del shock

-Hola, como le va- dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa a Ikaku, dejando que Komamura aplastara a Renji

-Pe..pero usted ¿Qué le sucedió?- decía atónito Ikkaku mientras las chicas intentaban quitarle a Renji el capitán del tercer escuadrón

-Bya-kun, deja de jugar y quítale a piña esto- dijo Yachiru mientras ella y las demás empezaban a tomar un tono rojo por el esfuerzo

-Y donde esta Ukitake y Shunsui- respondió mientras quitaba al peludo capitán de Renji

-Dejamos a Mayuri y le explicamos todo a Yumicha- respondió Ukitake

-Pero al parecer no podemos dejar solo a Renji bajo tu supervisión- dijo Shunsui mientras veían que Ikkaku se desmayaba al ver un joven Ukitake con corte incluido

-Entonces donde lo pongo- dijo Byakuya cargando a Komamura si esfuerzo haciendo que todos le miraran un poco extrañado

-Por aya junto a los demás- respondió Ukitake mientras señalaba a los prisioneros que miraban atónitos y con terror lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos

Momentos después con un Koma-koma amordazado al igual que doc franki y un reanimado Ikkaku ya sin alguna duda

-¿Entonces que les vamos a hacer nii-sama?- preguntaba Rukia mientras tomaba té

-Los cambiaremos de cuerpo- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Oigan ya se despertó Renji- dijo Ikkaku junto al aplastado capitán

-Bello durmiente ¿Qué tal la siesta?- dijo Ukitake mientras comía junto a Yachiru e Isane unos pockis normales

-Bonita manera de dejarme morir Byakuya- Bufo Renji haciendo reir a todos

-Piña adivina que vamos a hacer- dijo Yachiru saltando a sus hombros

-¿Qué volar algún escuadrón?-

-Seria buena idea pero no cambiaremos de cuerpo a los capitanes- respondió Nanao mientras abrazaba a Shunsui

-¿También Ise tomo un poco de la poción Yachiru?- pregunto Yumicha

-Sip era para que no se preocupara tanto por lo que hacíamos, pero no fueron mas de tres mililitros- respondió mientras colocaba lo que paresia un pequeño dulce en las bocas de los capitanes

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Renji

-No escuchaste que íbamos a cambiarles los cuerpos- dijo Isane

-¿Enserio con eso?- pregunto Renji mientras los demás asentían

-Yachiru me empiezas a dar miedo- dijo Ikkaku mientras veía que los dos capitanes eran cubiertos por un humo morado

-Baldy no temas es solo por tres días ahora vamos a dormir- respondió para después bostezar y acomodarse en Isane y Rukia

-Bueno nos tenemos que retirar vamos a la mansión Kuchiki- dijo Byakuya cargando a Yachiru

-Pero no es necesario Byakuya tenemos nuestras habitaciones- dijo Ukitake mientras se levantaban los demás

-Además tenemos que montar guardia aquí- complemento Shunsui

-No se preocupen nosotros tomaremos la guardia- respondieron tres shinigamis que entraban

-Y nosotros también entonces váyanse a descansar- dijo Ikkaku junto a Yumicha

-Además, cuando podrían tener otra oportunidad como esta- dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa

-Bueno entonces a la mansión Kuchiki- dijo Ukitake

-Pero no tenemos que pasar por Matsumoto- dijo Nanao

-Sabia que olvidábamos a alguien- respondió Rukia mientras comía una paleta de Fresa con piña

-Entonces vamos por Ran-chan –dijo Isane mientras se dirigían al primer escuadrón

-Los esperare en la mansión voy a dejar a Yachiru- dijo Byakuya antes de marcharse con un shumpo

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar gracias a la idea de Ukitake de utilizar las alcantarillas para impulsarse con ayuda de un trineo

El primer escuadrón era un desastre había shinigamis ebrios por doquier paredes rayadas vasos y más vasos tirados tres barras de bebidas hasta el tope de shinigamis

-Les parece que esto se vaya acabar antes- dijo Renji mientras buscaban a Matsumoto entre tanto shinigami

-Aquí ¿Oye estas jugando poker?- dijo Rukia mientras veía que estaba jugando en una mesa junto a Sentaro y otros cinco shinigamis que no reconoció

-No Rukia es baraja y es bastante adictiva- respondió

-Ran-chan vamonos a dormir mañana vienes o acaso quieres quedarte a dormir aquí- dijo Isane mientras veía que algunos shinigamis corrían al baño con caras no muy "bonitas" y llegaban Ukitake Nanao y Shunsui

-Ok me largo con ustedes ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo mientras observaba la escena también

-Con nii-sama a la mansión Kuchiki, no te preocupes te lo explicaremos- dijo la petit antes de irse sin antes llevarse a Renji antes que empezara a tomar

**En el decimo escuadrón…**

**-**Oye y ya tienes el mensaje para el capitán- dijo Taizon que estaba amarrado. Era un shinigami de estatura mediana complexión algo robusta cabello largo de color negro y ojos azules

-Si pero no lo podremos enviar hasta mañana son muchos además estamos muy bien vigilados- dijo Maximo mientras ocultaba un celular un su kimono. Media 1.65 tres centímetros menos que Taizon, cabello azabache color azul y ojos cafés, prisioneros desde ese día y miembros del décimo escuadrón menores al quinto puesto y ubicados exactamente en el extremo sur de aquel escuadrón lo que les evito ver a todo el equipo causante de su aprisionamiento

Ahora con el equipo Yachiru…..

-O entonces le invirtieron la personalidad y cambiaron de cuerpos a Komamura y a Mayuri taichous- dijo Matsumoto sorprendida por la inteligencia de la pequeña

-Si además te perdiste de muchas cosas y ¿Qué tal la fiesta?- dijo Nanao mientras visualizaban la mansión Kuchiki

-No esta mal mañana los llevare, ¿No saben para quien iba a ser el mensaje?- pregunto al entrar y ser recibidos por el noble

-Vaya Rangiku ¿No viene ebria?- dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa

-A que te refieres con que ebria, acaso no ves que no me están cargando Kuchiki- respondió Matsumoto un poco irritada

-Bueno con usted y su "fama" de poder tomar mucho sake no me esperaba que en una fiesta así pudiera controlarse- dijo Byakuya desafiante para que Rukia y los demás pensaran separarlos

-Rukia, crees que seria peligroso detener la pelea- susurro Ukitake mientras Renji y Shunsui pasaban a lado de ellos con cautela

-Si lo seria así que mejor vamos a dentro y les indicare sus habitaciones- respondió Rukia antes de marcharse con los demás dejando a la teniente del décimo escuadrón discutiendo con el capitán del sexto

-Entonces dice usted que puede beber más que yo- decía Matsumoto

-Claro aunque no lo parezca puedo beber mas que el capitán Shunsui sin embriagarme- dijo orgulloso el Kuchiki con una sonrisa desafiante

-Sabe mejor dejemos de alardeos y mañana veremos quien es mejor- dijo Matsumoto antes de entrar junto a Byakuya a la mansión

-¿No hubo daños?- pregunto Ukitake mientras tomaba te

-No mañana nos la arreglaremos, por cierto donde los ubico Rukia- dijo Byakuya mientras se servia una taza de té

La noche transcurrió normal para el equipo Yachiru, pero en el décimo escuadrón ya se planeaba el escape y la llamada al capitán Hitsugaya o más bien mensaje de auxilio

**Al día siguiente en el desayuno**

-Buenos días ¿Qué hay de desayunar?- decía Shunsui mientras veía salir corriendo a Ukitake con un plato de cereal ardiendo en llamas

-Viste lo mismo que yo- le pregunto Renji mientras veía que Ukitake lanzaba el tazón ardiente al estanque de los peces favoritos del capitán de la sexta división

-Nii-sama que te dije de cocinar, tú bien sabes que si cocinas se quema los platillos que están ahí- de reclamaba Rukia mientras salía de la cocina tiznada de harina junto a su hermano mojado en su totalidad

-Disculpa Rukia-san ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Shunsui mientras entraba a la cocina con la ojivioleta y Renji

-Mírelo usted Shunsui taichou- respondió para dejar ver una cocina llena de harina, varias frutas picadas esparcidas en el suelo, gelatina en el techo a Nanao, Matsumoto e Isane luchando por apagar el horno que ardía en llamas que luego Rukia apago con sode no shirayuki y a yachiru comiendo una mezcla de galletas

-Todo fue por Byakuya- dijo Renji mientras empezaban a limpiar

-Si todo ocurrió así- dijo Rukia

**Flashback**

**-Nanao ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntaba Rukia mientras entraba a la cocina**

**-Preparar unas galletas, me puedes pasar la harina- respondió mientras colocaba leche en un gran tazón**

**-Miren aquí hay gelatina voy a repartirla- dijo Matsumoto entrando con una gelatina en forma de cubo y buscaba unos pequeños platos**

**-Ruki-chan ¿Por qué tiene esa forma?- pregunto Yachiru en los hombros de Ukitake cuando entraba**

**-Nii-sama la corta así- respondió Rukia para recibir un "ohh vaya"**

**-No es con senbonzakura no se preocupen- agrego para seguir preparando el desayuno**

**-¿Qué le parece si pico un poco de fruta?- dijo Ukitake mientras comenzaba a cortar unas manzanas**

**-Déjeme ayudarle- dijo Isane mientras comenzaba a picar un poco de mango**

**-Buenos días, Yachiru quieres un plato de cereal en lo que esperas- le dijo Byakuya a la menor del grupo**

**-Claro- respondió. Entonces Byakuya tomo un tazón, cereal y leche, pero al terminar de colocarlos todos literalmente empezó a arder en llamas**

**-Mierda…Ukitake atrápalo- dijo Byakuya para lanzarle a su amigo el ardiente tazón**

**-¡Pero que coña!- respondió el peliblanco antes de salir corriendo sin antes empujar a Isane que al mismo tiempo hizo que la mezcla de galletas cayera en su mayoría en el hormo y se empezara a incendiar **

**-¡Nii-sama tu haori!- exclamo la petit para que se viera el haori del capitán comenzándose a quemar**

**-¡¿Qué?!- **

**-No se preocupe Kuchiki tauchou- dijo Nanao para después lanzarle un balde de agua y con el agua en el piso Matsumoto se resbalara y lanzara la gelatina al techo empujando a Rukia a la harina mientras Yachiru tomaba la mezcla y la comenzaba a comer encima de un estante y Nanao junto a Isane empezaran a lanzar baldes de agua al horno**

**Fin del flashback**

-O no pensé que Byakuya en la cocina fuera más peligroso que molesto- dijo Renji mientras colocaba junto a Rukia y Shunsui los platos para el desayuno

-Veo que ya les contaste Rukia- comento un avergonzado Byakuya mientras también ayudaba

-Sabes, si no querías a Ichigo-kun como cuñado lo hubieras invitado a cocinar contigo- dijo Shunsui con un sonrisa

-Muy gracioso dilo cuando casi te mata con un plato de cereal- dijo Ukitake mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante al noble

**-**Ukki ya vamos a desayunar- exclamo feliz Yachiru mientras llegaba junto a las demás tenientes con el desayuno

-Vaya se ve bastante bien- dijo Shunsui

-Pero ustedes dos van a lavar los platos- dijo Nanao mientras señalaba a su capitán y a la lechuga Abarai

-No nos va a ayudar Byakuya mi Nanao-chan- dijo Shunsui mientras se servia un poco de fruta

-Acaso lo quieres cerca de nosotros en la cocina Shunsui taichou- le pregunto Renji mientras lo veía con cara de "si afirmas nos morimos"

-Solo bromeaba-

Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente hasta que entonces llego una mariposa infernal que era la de Yachiru con un mensaje urgente

**Yachiru tenemos un problema hay dos shinigamis que escaparon ya tenemos asegurado el escuadrón pero no hay rastro de ellos sospechamos que trataran de mandar un mensaje al capitán Hitsugaya así que necesitamos que se encarguen de ellos son Sinja Taizon y Sajin Máximo localizados anteriormente en la sección sur **

**Ikkaku fuera**

-Al parecer tenemos que cazarlos- dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa un poco maniática que asusto un poco a todos

-Yachiru no te gustaría pasar un poco de tiempo en el octavo escuadrón cuando todo termine- dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa

-Bueno vayamos por ellos, no se preocupen ya se quienes son- dijo Matsumoto

-Antes tenemos que hacer un plan ¿No?- dijo Nanao mientras Isane y Rukia traían papel, tinta y pinceles

-Bueno entonces Ran-chan los localiza junto a Isa, luego nos avisa y empieza la persecución- dijo Yachiru mientras hacia unos garabatos en el papel

-Entonces no me vieron, Rukia me das mi kenseikan- dijo Byakuya para despues empezar a colocarse el pequeño artefacto

-Ni a mi entonces nosotros les damos el ultimo ataque- dijo Ukitake mientras se dibujaba junto a Byakuya atacando a los dos shinigamis

-No creo que tengamos que ser tan extremos pero yo también estaré ahí- dijo shunsui mientras se dibujaba en chibi y Nanao decía "aww se ve tan lindo capitán"

-Entonces a donde los llevamos- pregunto Rukia para que todos miraran a Yachiru

-Ken-chan siempre dice que hay que darles todas las posibilidades entonces deberemos de llevarlos cerca del senkaimon- dijo Yachiru mientras dibujaba en el papel

-Entonces nosotras los llevaremos allá y los capitanes se encargaran de ellos- dijo Isane

-Si entonces vamos además nos reuniremos en el quinto escuadrón-

-Y yo que hago- dijo Renji

-Llevate a Koma-koma y a doc franki al onceavo escuadrón para hacer tiempo- dijo la pequeña para que la lechuga se marchara y los demás comenzaran la cacería

**(N/A: Les sugiero que para un mejor efecto escuchen una canción que pudiera usarse en una persecución en esta parte)**

Cerca del noveno escuadrón se veían dos shinigamis moviéndose a una buena velocidad con extrema cautela

-Taizon ¿Quién habrá hecho todo esto?- preguntaba Maximo mientras veía el desastre en el seretei

-No tengo ni la menor idea pero algo es seguro es muy inteligente y fuerte- respondió mientras pasaban al octavo escuadrón y subían al techo del mismo

-Tenemos que enviar el mensaje pero también tenemos que escapar- dijo Máximo mientras saltaban al techo del séptimo escuadrón

-Cuidado esta resbaloso, espera ese reitatsu no puede ser- dijo Taizon alarmado mientras su compañero también empezaba a preocuparse

-Rangiku fukutaichou, no puede ser- dijo Maximo cuando vio a su teniente atrás de ellos junto a Isane

-Mierda Max mira a los lados- dijo Taizon para ver del lado izquierdo a Nanao y del derecho a Rukia y yachiru

-Joder son ustedes causantes de esto- exclamo Máximo mientras solamente eran perseguidos sin recibir respuesta

Ahí empezó la persecución sobre los techos de los escuadrones Taizon y Máximo trataban de evadir a sus superiores pero eran rápidamente alcanzados de nueva cuenta al llegar al cuarto escuadrón cruzaron en medio de la batalla que volvía a empezar esquivaban a todo lo que se les atravesara pero ya no veían a las tenientes lo que les dio un poco de alivio pero cuando creía que ya se habían salvado eran atacados por sode no shirayuki y después con hainego

-No veo cuando termine esto- dijo Taizon bastante agotado y con algunas heridas

-No te preocupes ya casi llegamos al senkaimon- respondió un aliviado Máximo

-Gracias al rey espíritu es Kuchiki taichou- exclamo feliz Taizon mientras visualizaba a lo lejos al noble que tenia una actitud de desaprobación a lo que estaba pasando o eso parecía

-Espera y nuestras superiores- dijo Máximo un poco desconfiado mientras llegaban con el noble

-Kuchiki taichou, necesitamos de su ayuda- dijo taizon mientras intentaba recuperar el aire

-Cual es la situación que ha ocasionado todo esto- respondió serio Byakuya

-Las tenientes han tomado el control absoluto junto a Ukitake taichou- dijo Máximo mientras hacia una reverencia al capitán

-No se preocupen me encargare-

-gracias capitán Kuchiki- dijo Taizon listo para marcharse

-Esperen no van a divertirse con nosotros- dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa

-¿No…nosotros? – pregunto un asustado Máximo

-Claro que creían que Byakuya no hubiera hecho nada al ver esto y caminar como si nada- respondió Shunsui que apareció con su shumpo frente a ellos

-Usted también- exclamo Taizon

-¿Qué le hicieron a Kuchiki taichou?- dijo asustado Maximo

-Solamente me invirtieron la personalidad no es así Ukitake- respondió con una sonrisa mientras los dos shinigamis veían con asombro a Ukitake

-¡No dejaremos que hagan esto no es así Taizon!- exclamo Máximo desconcertando un poco a los capitanes

-Claro ahora Max ¡doble Bankai!- dijo Taizon mientras el y Máximo hacían que sus zampaktous se tocaran apenas

-Dragón gemelo- pronunciaron al mismo tiempo que sus zampaktous se desintegraban y tomaban la forma de un dragón cada uno

-Pero que es eso- dijeron atónitos los tres capitanes

-Ahora ataca doragon- dijo Máximo y con un movimiento de su mano el gran dragón ataco a Byakuya que lo esquivo con facilidad

-Bankai- pronunciaron los tres capitanes

Entonces Máximo y Taizon comenzaron a pelear con los capitanes, la batalla estaba reñida o al menos eso parecía. Los dos se rolaban para atacar a los capitanes que solo detenían sus ataques

-Creo que ya los tenemos Max- dijo victoriosos Taizon para ver que los capitanes empezaban a reír

-Ahora senbonzakura- dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa para dejar ver su verdadero bankai aterrando a los shinigamis

-Nuestro turno- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ukitake y Shunsui para utilizar cada uno su bankai y derrotar de un golpe a cada dragón y el bankai de los dos shinigamis.

-Ukitake te concedo el honor- dijo Shunsui mientras su zampaktou regresaba a la normalidad

-Lo acepto con gusto- dijo para acercar peligrosamente a sogyo no kotowari que tenia una forma un poco extraña era un semi-circulo y a el estaban unidos tres grandes cuchillas dos de ellas con la forma de su zampaktou shikai y la de en medio tenia la forma de un hacha

-Vamos a morir hermano- dijo Taizon con una sonrisa

-Pero al menos ya mande el mensaje- dijo feliz Máximo para desmayarse junto a Taizon

-Mierda ya dejemos de jugar tenemos que avisarle a yachiru- dijo Shunsui mientras Ukitake y Byakuya regresaban sus zampaktous a su estado normal

-Ok me los llevo y ustedes dan aviso, lo mas seguro es que primero llamen a la pantalla del primer escuadrón- dijo Ukitake

-No recuerdas como se llama verdad Ukitake- dijo Byakuya

-No, además Yamamoto-onji no me debe de ver así- respondió antes de marcharse

Los dos capitanes restantes estaba a punto de marcharse pero entonces vieron una figura aparecer en el senkaimon

-Creo que tendremos que noquear al joven Toshiro- dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa

-Hola, como va el plan- dijo la figura que en realidad era Momo

-¿Sabias del plan?- dijo Byakuya atónito junto a su compañero

-Si Yachiru me lo dijo el día anterior de que nos marcháramos – respondió con una sonrisa

-Entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaste?- pregunto Shunsui

-Había mucho papeleo y varios shinigamis de todos los escuadrones están sufriendo de mucho estrés más que los capitanes y tenientes así que acepte que hiciera esto en nuestra ausencia- respondió Momo dejando a los dos capitanes sorprendidos por la planificación

-Pero ya mandaron un mensaje al capitán Hitsugaya- dijo Byakuya

-Entonces hay que evitar que salga cuando llegue aquí o de alguna alerta- respondió tranquila –Por cierto donde están los demás capitanes-

-En el onceavo escuadrón pero mejor vamos con Yachiru- dijo Shunsui antes de marcharse junto a los dos capitanes

**Yoru: Aclaro no hemos visto el bankai de Ukitake es más no sabemos si ha salido entonces el de el lo invento **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo dejen sus rewiews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gatito LOL: Bueno ya regrese con los "útiles" *Deja en la mesa varios lápices gomas, sacapuntas y una caja de colores* **

**Yoru: Ahora si ponte a escribir tus fics *Toma un cuaderno y empieza a dibujar***

**Gatito LOL: Ok *lo mira amenazadoramente* aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**Cap 6: ligue, sake y ¿Shiro? Parte 2**

Después de llegar al quinto escuadrón….

-Yachiru, tenemos problemas- dijo Byakuya mientras llegaba junto a Shunsui y momo

-¡Momo!- exclamaron los demás a excepción de Yachiru mientras la abrazaban

-Hola, Yachiru me mando el mensaje a tiempo, pero Shiro podría llegar en cualquier momento- dijo momo mientras los demás veían a Yachiru

-Bueno primero van a llamar aquí, pero los que tendrían que estar serian Ukki, Bya-kun y Sake-chan – respondió Yachiru

-Y renji ¿Dónde esta?- dijo Shunsui

-Se esta encargando del capitán Mayuri- respondió Nanao mientras señalaba al séptimo escuadrón

-¿No estaban en el onceavo?- pregunto Byakuya un poco extrañado

-Estaba nii-sama-

-Ruki-chan, puedes imitar a Bya-kun antes de la pócima- dijo Yachiru mientras buscaba en su bolsa algo

-Si ¿Por qué?- pregunto la ojivioleta mientras llegaba ukitake

-Vengan se los mostrare- respondió mientras sacaba de su bolsa una pequeña memoria y la colocaba en la laptop de la capitana

-Capitana Momo ¿Usted tiene laptop?- pregunto Ukitake mientras Yachiru abría el archivo que contenía la memoria

-Miren se los explicare- dijo antes de iniciar la presentación

Todos se sentaron y pusieron atención a la pequeña

-Bya-kun tiene los ojos azules- dijo mientras salía en la pantalla un dibujo de Byakuya en chibi con los ojos azules –Pero al tomar la pócima se volvieron violetas- continuo mientras todos veían a los ojos del capitán que eran violetas al igual que el dibujo chibi

-Tienes razón ¿pero que tiene que ver?- pregunto Isane mientras los capitanes traían palomitas

-Bueno cualquiera que lo viera normalmente no lo notaria, además al tener la personalidad contraria no conservaría su cara de helado- dijo Yachiru para que se dibujara una sonrisa en Byakuya y este asintiera

-Entonces como le haremos- dijo Matsumoto mientras comía de las palomitas de momo

-Ruki-chan te comerás esto- dijo mientras sacaba de una pequeña caja una galleta con forma del Kuchiki mayor en chibi

-Como digas de todas maneras tú eres la del plan- dijo Rukia para comerse la curiosa galleta y ser atrapada en una nube blanca

-Ru…Rukia ¿estás bien?- dijo Byakuya bastante preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella

-No puede ser- dijeron los demás mientras Yachiru dijo "¡Funciono a la perfección!"

Frente a ellos se veía Rukia pero no era ella

-Mierda que me paso- dijo Rukia por que no se sentía como ella misma. Después que la nube desapareció vio que todos a excepción de Yachiru todos la miraban atónitos observo sus brazos y no eran delicados eran más fornidos como un hombre, era también más alta y vio que unos mechones de su cabello caían sobre su rostro de distinta manera

-¡Rukia te transformaste en Byakuya!- exclamo atónito Renji que apenas llegaba

-¿Qué?- dijo la ojivioleta atónita

-Ruki-chan tú serás Byakushi cuando llamen- dijo con una sonrisa Yachiru mientras le pasaba un espejo

Ahora si era oficial Yachiru asustaba lo bueno era que no los hubiera traicionado como Aizen o ya no estarían; por parte de Rukia sentía que era su nii-sama y era extraño muy extraño en distintas maneras

-Espero que esto tenga remedio- bufo Rukia/Byakuya mientras se sentaba y pensaba –_si necesito ir al baño como le haré si estoy como nii-sama me gustaría que la zanahoria estuviera aquí-_

-Ahora sake-chan y Nanao, ustedes no podrían salir por que Nanao estaría diferente y si solo la cambiamos a ella sake-chan actuaría raro ¿Quién se ofrece?- dijo Yachiru mientras la pareja suspiraba feliz por no ser parte de uno de los experimentos del día mientras que los demás solo deseaban que no fueran los siguientes

-Por que no Ukitake-san conoce a Shunsui-kun desde la academia- dijo con una sonrisa momo mientras ukitake pensaba "_joder, joder a y casi lo olvido joder"_

-En ese caso propongo a Hinamori-san para ser Nanao- respondió Ukitake con la misma sonrisa

-Ya tenemos a ellos dos, solo falta Ukitake- corearon todos mientras Yachiru entregaba las galletas y los dos capitanes se dedicaban una linda mirada fulminante y comían la galleta

-Bueno propongo a Isane- dijo matsumoto mientras la teniente del cuarto escuadrón le tapaba la boca

-No seria mala idea- dijo Yachiru mientras la observaba

-Por que no Renji o Shunsui taichou- dijo rápidamente Isane

-Piña es torpe, pero sake-chan conoce a Ukki entonces será el- dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba una galleta al capitán del octavo escuadrón y este solo miraba asustado a su nanao-chan

-Y ahora ¿Qué?- dijo Rukia mientras se levantaba

-Bueno ustedes vayan al primer escuadrón Byakushi colócale tu trampa para el cabello a Ruki-chan, Nanao encárgate que los del primero no hagan ruido para no levantar sospechas en la llamada los demás síganme- dijo Yachiru para que el grupo se separara

-Y nosotros que vamos a hacer Yachiru- dijo Matsumoto mientras seguían a la pequeña

-Tú, Isa y Bya-kun se encargaran de shiro mientras piña y yo de Koma-koma y doc franki - respondió para marcharse en los hombros de Renji la lechuga viviente

-Yachiru sabes que ellos tendrían la ventaja ¿no?- dijo Renji mientras llegaban al onceavo escuadrón

-Lo se pero no estaremos solo nosotros dos- respondió con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el celular de matsumoto y enviaba un mensaje

-Yachiru ahí viene Mayuri- dijo renji mientras invocaba su shikai

-Solo tengo que esperar a Atem-chan- dijo mientras observaba a Komamura dormido con una sonrisa

**En el primer escuadrón….**

-Saben ustedes tienen suerte no cambiaron su sexo- Bufo Rukia mientras entraban y todos los shinigamis los observaban con curiosidad y Nanao se quedaba a explicarles el plan que hizo todo esto posible

-Bueno, ya que le podemos hacer solo espero que no necesites ir al baño Rukia-chan- dijo Ukitake mientras los otros dos capitanes no aguantaban la risa

-Muy gracioso Ukitake taichou, pero ya sebe como actuar romántico con momo taichou- respondió Rukia mientras el capitán solo decía "nop no lo se"

-La tendremos muy difícil Ukitake no es muy romántico que digamos- dijo shunsui mientras ingresaban a la oficina del primer escuadrón que no había sido tocada por nadie

-Bueno Rukia desde ahora actuaras como Byakuya intentémoslo- dijo Momo mientras veían como Rukia tomaba una mirada fría como Byakuya

-Ahora usted Ukitake actué como Kyoraku- dijo Rukia fríamente mientras los demás decían " wao si parece Byakuya"

-Bueno… mi nanao-chan le gustaría darle un beso a su capitán- dijo Ukitake para recibir un golpe con un libro de Momo

-Para empezar no soy su nanao-chan y en segunda por que haría eso- dijo Momo mientras se acomodaba las gafas pero se sonrojaba ligeramente

-Ahora solo falto yo, pero ¿Qué hago?- dijo Shunsui para que a los demás les saliera una gotita

-Capitán Kuchiki por que no regreso ayer- dijo una voz que era la del capitán Yamamoto que se encontraba junto a Hitsugaya y Soi fong

-Disculpe, pero hubo un grave problema con el papeleo- dijo Rukia secamente

-¿Qué clase de problema?- pregunto soi fong

-Nanao-chan de los explicara- respondió Ukitake con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el sombrero

-Adelante teniente Ise- dijo Hitsugaya

-Al parecer varios archivos se dirigieron a los escuadrones incorrectos lo que ocasiono varios malentendidos entre los escuadrones, entonces cuando llego el capitán Kuchiki nos ofreció ayudarnos a resolver el problema- dijo momo para acomodarse las gafas mientras internamente queria golpear a Ukitake por hacerle esto

-Entonces su ausencia capitán Kuchiki se debe a este problema- dijo Yamamoto mientras veía que en su oficina no había el movimiento usual

-Afirmativo-

-¿Por qué el primer escuadrón esta vació de la oficina de Yamamoto-san?- pregunto Soi Fong

-Por que decidimos utilizar el escuadrón para rastrear los puntos donde se hallaban los papeleos incorrectos- dijo Shunsui

-Veo que tienen todo bajo control sigan así- dijo Yamamoto para que el monitor se apagara

-Por poco- dijo Ukitake para recibir después otro golpe de momo

-Eso es por echarme en la boca del lobo ¡Ukitake-chan!, vamonos Rukia pasemos por Nanao- dijo momo sonrojada para marcharse en busca de Nanao

-Ukitake veo que le gustas a Hinamori-san- dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa picara

-Si le gusto no se nota, no ves como me golpeo- bufo Ukitake mientras sobaba su golpe en la cara

-Así es el amor hermano así es, el ultimo que encuentre a Yachiru pisa una de las alcantarillas dijo Shunsui antes de irse con un shumpo

-Joder, espera utilizare el atajo- dijo Ukitake antes de marcharse con un shumpo

**En el mundo humano**

-Entonces por eso no regreso el estirado de mi cuñado- dijo Ichigo mientras comía un plato de ramen

-Si, pero hay algo que me alarma bastante mira estos mensajes que me mandaron de mi escuadrón- dijo toshiro para darle su celular a Ichigo

-No crees que podría ser una broma- comento Hisagi que había escuchado la conversación

-No lo se, pero es preocupante Taizon no es así de bromista- dijo serio el capitán de la décima división

-Entonces no creo que les molestaría que fueras sin avisar por que se supone que todo está bien- dijo Ichigo

-Tienes razón iré ahora mismo- respondido Hitsugaya

-Por ahí me saludas a Rukia- dijo Ichigo mientras veía como se marchaba Toshiro por el senkaimon

**Al otro lado del senkaimon….**

-Al parecer todo esta en normalidad, ¿ese es un trineo volador?- dijo atónito Toshiro

-Capitán como le va- dijo matsumoto con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba con Byakuya e Isane

-Matsumoto espero que esto no sea obra tuya- bufo Hitsugaya mientras señalaba el trineo volador

-No se preocupe ella no hizo esto- dijo Byakuya serio

-Pe..pero que están haciendo Mayuri y Abarai- dijo Toshiro al ver los dos bankais en su máximo esplendor para ser sujetado por Byakuya

-Capitán tendrá que probar esto, me pregunto que pasara no le preguntamos a Yachiru que hacia- dijo Matsumoto mientras acercaba un dulce negro

-No lo podrás hacer Hyorinmaru- dijo Toshiro para que su espada comenzara a congelar haciendo que el Kuchiki lo soltara pero antes de poder escapar matsumoto lanzo el dulce dentro de su boca y el capitán lo tragara y cayera inconsciente

-Otro más inconciente, vamos por Yachiru quien sabe que le hemos dado- dijo Isane para que los demás asintieran y Byakuya se llevara cargando a Toshiro al onceavo escuadrón

-¡Yachiru ya llego tu refuerzo!- dijo Renji bastante agotado pues estaba peleando ahora con los dos capitanes

-¡Atem-chan!- dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba a otro shinigami que se parecía a Kenpachi pero no tenia la mirada asesina y el loco peinado

-¿Cuál de los dos es el can?- pregunto

-Ese que parece que lo violo una crayola Ati- respondió Yachiru para que el otro shinigami sacara un silbato de perro y lo comenzara a sonar

-Agggrrr que es ese sonido- dijo Komamura mientras su zampaktou regresaba a la normalidad

-Ahora perrito sentado- dijo Yachiru mientras Atem hacia sonar el silbato y komamura obedecía y se sentaba en cuatro patas

-Muy bien ten te lo ganaste- dijo Atem mientras le entregaba una golosina –Mira te dije que funcionaba a la perfección tómalo, nos vemos luego y me saludas a Kenpachi-

-Adios Ati, ahora Koma-koma encárgate de dock franki- dijo Yachiru mientras sonaba el silbato y los ojos de Komamura se tornaban más salvajes

-Bankai, Konjiki ashisogi jizo- dijo Komamura para que su zampaktou tomara la forma del bankai del otro capitán

-Piña ven o Koma-Koma te comerá- dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa mientras veía que todos los demás llegaban

-Yachiru, nos regresas a la normalidad- dijo el primer grupo encargado de la llamada

-Tomen la galleta que les corresponda y listo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba la caja

-¿Cómo es posible que pueda haber dos shinigamis con el mismo bankai?- dijo Byakuya mientras dejaba que Toshiro azotara en el suelo

-Byakuya no tienes que ser más cuidadoso- dijo matsumoto mientras se aseguraba que su capitán no hubiera sufrido fracturas o algo por el estilo

-Rangiku aún no nos hemos arreglado, por cierto Yachiru ¿Qué hacen estos dulces?- dijo Byakuya mientras le mostraban los dulces

-Ni idea sombrerito-san me los regalo, pero no me dijo para que eran- respondió mientras miraba curiosamente los dulces- ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno le dimos uno al capitán Hitsugaya- dijo Isane

-Entonces luego lo sabremos listos para ir al primer escuadrón- dijo Nanao

-¡Claro!- corearon los demás

Dejaron al onceavo escuadrón mientras Komamura peleaba con Mayuri y se llevaban a Toshiro

-¡Komamura que coños te ha sucedido!- exclamaba mayuri mientras veía como el capitán de la tercera división lo atacaba con cu propio bankai o eso parecía

-Defender a la pequeña detener al enemigo- susurraba Komamura

-No vez que es lo que hicieron- dijo mayuri mientras esquivaba los ataques

-Defender por la golosina- dijo Komamura para regresar su zampaktou a la normalidad mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad –Dispérsate senbonzakura- y su zampaktou ahora tomaba la forma del shikai del sexto capitán

-En ese caso ahora sode no shirayuki ojala y funcione- dijo Mayuri mientras veía como una gran ventisca salía de su zampaktou que cambiaba de forma –Esa mocosa es un genio, es mejor que el sombrerero loco de Urahara y yo juntos-

**Ahora en el primer escuadrón**

Todos los shinigamis al ver llegar a la pequeña empezaban a decir "Viva Yachiru Kusajishi" o "Yachiru para presidente" mientras algunos le ofrecían dulces o gaseosa. Shunsui dejo a Toshiro en el sofá junto a otros shinigamis inconcientes, Rukia llego corriendo al baño, Nanao se la pasaba abrazada a su capitán e Isane jugaba domino extremo

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó la verdadera fiesta para el equipo Yachiru

-Ahora si Rangiku, veremos quien puede tomar más sake antes de caer inconciente- dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa

-Como digas, ¿Pero si gano que obtendré?- respondió matsumoto mientras se sentaban en una de las barras

-Mañana iremos de compras y ¿si yo te gano?- dijo Byakuya mientras servían el primer tarro de sake

-Admitiré que eres el mejor bebiendo en el seretei y que nadie te podría ganar- respondió matsumoto con una sonrisa para que empezara la competencia de sake

La primera ronda paso normal bebieron cinco tarros e incluso admitieron a la lechuga, luego la segunda ya no era sake ahora se convirtio en pulque, eran diez tarros para el capitán y la teniente no hubo problema alguno a excepción de Renji que tardo bastante mientras los shinigamis empezaban a rodearlos sorprendidos nadie había podido superar esa ronda tan fácilmente

-Teniente Rangiku, ya se rinde- dijo Byakuya mientras empezaban con el brandi

-Claro que no capitán Kuchiki y usted- respondió mientras tomaba dos de los tragos

-Nunca, pero creo que la lechuga se rindió- dijo Byakuya mientras veían a un ebrio Renji coqueteando con las macetas junto a otros shinigamis que peleaban por hablar con el rosal del patio

Mientras tanto Rukia buscaba a Isane entre tanto shinigami

-Bueno ahí esta Hitsugaya, por allá nii-sama y matsumoto- dijo mientras avanzaba

-Rukia ven a jugar domino extremo- le dijo Isane mientras le hacia una seña

-¿Domino extremo?- pregunto la ojivioleta mientras se sentaba junto a su compañera

-Si, en vez de decir paso dices extremo y tienes que hacer un reto- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno entonces a empezar rukia tu turno- dijo Kyone con una sonrisa

-¿Pero no tengo fichas?-

-Entonces- dijo Isane

-¿Extremo?- respondió un poco confundida Rukia

-Pedirás el jugo especial y lo tomaras hasta la ultima gota- dijo Sentaro para ver como Rukia iba a pedir el "Jugo especial"

-El jugo especial en serio sentaro- dijo Isane mientras seguía el juego

-Por que no el otro seria decirle a renji que Ichigo lo ama- respondió burlonamente

-Bueno espero que no diga que fuimos nosotros los de la idea- dijo Kyone mientras colocaba una pieza para que a sentaro tuviera que decir extremo

-Rukia- san que vas a pedir- dijo Shunsui utilizando un traje negro

-Un jugo especial, y Nanao ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto algo extrañada Rukia

-Mi nanao-chan esta intentando separar a esos dos, creo que les afecto demasiado haberse convertido en nanao-chan y yo- respondió Shunsui mientras señalaba a Ukitake y Momo discutiendo mientras Nanao trataba de calmarlos

-Si le afecto bastante a los dos- dijo Rukia mientras veía como Shunsui en una gran copa vaciaba jugo de fresa, uva, piña, manzana y demás e incluso creyó haber visto uno de guanábana

-Aquí esta Rukia-san, pero ten cuidado se llama jugo especial por algo- advirtió shunsui mientras Rukia lo tomaba todo hasta la ultima gota

-Jugo especial, no debiste de haberlo hecho- le dijo Nanao que regresaba con una furiosa momo mientras shunsui iba con un noqueado Ukitake

Empezó a sonar en la cabeza de rukia la canción de lmfao de sorry for party rocking **(n/a: para mejor efecto escuchen la canción XD)**

Rukia iba caminando pero le parecía que los shinigamis bailaban la canción, vio como Renji empezaba a bailar con una escoba mientras creía que la escoba se parecía bastante a Ichigo por que era naranja, lentamente se convirtio en su zanahoria, pensó en quitarle a su Ichigo pero no dejaría que su viejo amigo se divirtiera pero no tanto si esa mano bajaba más sufrirían los dos la furia de su shikai

-¡Ruki-chan mira!- dijo Yachiru para que Rukia la viera en un torito mecánico, pero la realidad de rukia era muy distinta

-¡Yachiru que haces en la espalda de Komamura taichou!- exclamo la ojivioleta lo que ella veía era a la pequeña en la espalda de komamura mientras comía camarones con queso

La ojivioleta siguió caminado vio a Toshiro igual de inconsciente que hace rato y creyó que era un tierno Yoshi azul le gusto tanto que le pidió que le tomaran una foto con el acercándole un melon según ella para que se despertara.

Vio a Nanao y Shunsui discutiendo no le pareció extraño pero después vio a Ukitake y momo discutiendo igual que la pareja anterior ahí fue cuando creía estar viendo un cupido que les arrojo a la primera pareja un ¿Burrito? Y al tocarlos volvían a ser la pareja de siempre mientras que a su capitán y a la capitana del quinto escuadrón apenas se acercaba y salía volando directo a impactarse con Renji que era ¿una botarga de piña? Y estaba comiendo una ensalada de Renjis pequeñitos, después apareció su nii-sama y su novio la fresa-kun utilizando unas botargas de chappys bailando electronica

-Maldito jugo especial- se dijo para ver como Matsumoto e Isane estaban jugando baraja española pero al colocar una carta esta salía de ella y atacaba al primer shinigami que se le acercara, veía quincys lanzando con sus arcos espaguetti vizards haciendo animales de globos espadas jugando pac-man tamaño jumbo a ¿Ulquiorra? Como pac-man y los demás como los fantasmas y lo que se comía el cuarto espada eran ¿sandalias?

-_no se supone que Ulquiorra se convirtio en polvo- _dijo en su mente

Después todo se volvió confuso chappys por aquí, kon en una maceta por allá Hisagi bailando con Kira románticamente para después tratarse de matar con dos espadas, Sentaro siendo perseguido por Kyone y por su versión dinosaurio Ikkaku con el peinado de Yumicha y a Yumicha jugando luchas con Ukitake que tenia el cabello amarillo con un extraño peinado puntiagudo

-Mejor me voy a dormir- dijo Rukia antes de desmayarse en la mesa de la baraja extrema

-Creo que nos pasamos- dijo Isane mientras colocaba a Rukia en una de las sillas

-Yo creo que si ojala y no recuerde nada- bufo sentaro

La pequeña teniente se estaba divirtiendo de lo mejor en el toro mecánico llevaba más de quince minutos sin titubear los días en el hombro de Kenpachi habían servido hasta que recibió una llamada en su celular

-Etto… ¿Yachiru-san?-

-¡Sombrerito-san hola!- respondió la pequeña

-¿Recuerdas los dulces que te di? Y no quise decirte de que eran- pregunto Kisuke

-Claro, pero de que son es que le dimos uno a shiro y no ha despertado- dijo Yachiru mientras se bajaba de un salto del toro mecánico

-Bueno te iba a dar chicles, pero me equivoque esos dulces hacen que el que los coma sienta por las personas más cercanas del sexo opuesto una atracción temporal no importa si solo las conoce un poco- dijo el ex capitán con una sonrisa

-Y cuanto dura – pregunto Yachiru mientras pedía un jugo de uva

-Es momentáneo el enamoramiento, pero lo suficiente para molestar a cuatro personas o más- respondió mientras llegaba a la tienda su amiga Yoruichi

-Por que solo cuatro sombrerito-san-

-Es lo que alcanzan antes de ser noqueados por alguien- respondió con una sonrisa

-Oye y esta gatito contigo-

-O claro aquí esta Yoruichi-san voy a poner el altavoz-

-¡Gatito hola! Por cierto sombrerito ya se te declaro- dijo Yachiru haciendo sonrojar a los dos shinigamis al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Kisuke?, no por que- pregunto extrañada Yoruichi

-Lo tenia anotado en su escondite, bueno nos vemos luego me tengo que encargar de shiro- dijo Yachiru para colgar el teléfono

**Gatito LOL: Ok posiblemente algunos dirán que te fumaste y yo les diré nada solo comí unas galletas con leche**

**Yoru: Me pregunto que harías si tomaras gaseosa con cereal azucarado**

**Gatito LOL: no lo se *Se imagina las principales ciudades del mundo incendiándose* ****:3**

**Yoru: Ni lo pienses *Se pone en guardia con su zampaktou frente al cereal***


	7. Chapter 7

**Gatito LOL: Oye y que dibujaste Yoru *se acerca a el***

**Yoru: Ichiruki ****:3**** *le enseña un dibujo de Rukia e Ichigo abrazados en chibi***

**Gatito LOL: Bueno esto va para la puerta del refrigerador *Lo pega en la puerta con un imán***

**Yoru: Niña no deberías dar el capitulo**

**Gatito LOL: Cierto lo siento mis lectores XD por cierto gracias a todos sus rewiews aquí esta el siguiente capitulo por cierto Jakie M.V a parte de este capitulo solo faltan 2 más y no te preocupes shiro no sufrirá mucho además adivinaste de Ukki y momo espero que les guste**

**Bleach no me pertenece**

**Cap 7: ligue, sake y ¿Shiro? Parte 3**

-Sake-chan, ¿por que ukki esta golpeado?- dijo Yachiru mientras el capitán del octavo escuadrón le colocaba compresas frías a su amigo

-Lo golpeo Hinamori-san- respondió con una sonrisa mientras le colocaba una en la cabeza

-Y aún no entiendo por que lo hizo- bufo el capitán peliblanco

-Ukki, estabas ligando con otras shinigamis- dijo Yachiru mientras lo miraba

-Si, pero eso que tiene- respondió Ukitake para que Yachiru y shunsui se miraran

-Ukitake le gustas y se puso celosa que no lo notas- dijeron los dos shinigamis al mismo tiempo mientras movían la cabeza y lo miraban con cara de "definitivamente eres más despistado que Renji y menos romántico que Ichigo"

-¿Lo dicen en serio?- pregunto Ukitake mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-Ukki eres despistado, por cierto donde esta shiro ya se que hacían los dulces negros- dijo Yachiru mientras se subía a los hombros de shunsui

-¿Es peligroso?- dijo Ukitake un poco preocupado

-No solamente va a intentar ligar con las chicas que conoce-

-Entonces solo es un enamoramiento temporal- dijo Shunsui mientras empezaba a buscar a Toshiro

-Algo así sake-chan, espero que ukki no lo noquee por ligar con momo- susurro al capitán del octavo escuadrón mientras este reía

-¿Qué se secretean?- dijo Ukitake mientras empezaba a buscar también al capitán menor

-Nada –respondieron Shunsui y Yachiru con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto Hitsugaya Toshiro se despertaba de la inconsciencia, pero se sentía algo extraño camino un poco, tenía que encontrar el senkaimon o algo para comunicarse pero era difícil saber donde estaba además no tenia en su poder a Hyorinmaru o su teléfono.

Camino un poco hasta que diviso a su teniente, pero al verla algo extraño le sucedió al verla cerca del capitán Kuchiki sintió ¿Celos?. No era que le gustara su teniente o ¿si? Había pasado bastante tiempo con ella y la mayoría se la pasaba reclamándole por su incumplimiento en el papeleo pero estaba considerando la idea de ligar con ella ¿Por qué no? si era su amiga y los emparejaban en Fanfiction al igual que a muchos shinigamis. No era lo correcto pero que importaba en ese momento toda la sociedad de almas se había tirado por la ventana y todos hacían lo que deseaban

-Matsumoto, le dije que no hiciera una fiesta sin invitarme- dijo Toshiro mientras se acercaba a los dos shinigamis con una ligera sonrisa

-¡Hola! sshiro, sha termino su shiestecita- dijo Matsumoto bastante ebria mientras movía un trago de Wiski como saludo

-Si pero necesito hablar contigo- dijo Hitsugaya mientras se sentaba junto a ella y le mandaba una mirada fulminante al noble ebrio

-O capi Hitshu no shea malo no le he hecho nada a shu teniente sholo estamos conviviendo shanamente- dijo Byakuya mientras levantaba un tarro de cerveza

-Me tengo que llevar a mi teniente no quiero saber que le podría hacer usted Kuchiki así de ebrio- dijo cortantemente mientras tomaba la mano de su teniente

-Oshe matshumoto no shabia que erash ashalta cunassh y shi te vash sho ganare- dijo con una sonrisa Byakuya mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza

-Entonshes Byakusshi me quedo lo shiento capi pero mejo vasha a platicar con momo ahí eshta- dijo Matsumoto mientras hacia voltear a su capitán y ahora su enamoramiento iba dirigido a su amiga de la infancia

-Bueno disculpen que los haya interrumpido me retiro- dijo Toshiro dispuesto a marcharse

-Shuerte y cuidado con ukitake- dijo Byakuya

-_Perfecto ahora tengo que alejar a Ukitake de momo- _pensó el capitán Toshiro mientras se acercaba a momo que estaba con Nanao

-_Que bien no esta Ukitake con ella- _se dijo al verla con Nanao

-Momo, por que te pones así, si el solo estaba platicando con otras- dijo nanao mientras trataba de animar a su amiga

-Por eso estaba hablando con otras y quien sabe lo que le podrían hacer sabes como pueden ser- respondió mientras comía un bocadillo

-Lo se, pero me pregunto por que lo golpeaste- dijo Nanao mientras la veía picaramente

-Ni lo pienses Nanao Ise- respondió cortantemente momo

-¡Te gusta Ukitake taichou y cuando estaba coqueteando no soportaste los celos!- dijo con una sonrisa para después huir de su amiga

-¡Nanao Ise no huyas!- exclamo Momo mientras la perseguía entre tanto shinigami

-¡Hey momo!- exclamo Toshiro mientras la saludaba

-¿Shiro ya despertaste tan pronto?- respondió mientras detenía la persecución y Nanao los observaba a una distancia segura

-Si, acaso creíste que iba a pasar toda la tarde dormido- dijo Hitsugaya mientras se acercaba

-No, pero creí que seria más tarde- dijo para después tratar de marcharse pero fuera sujetada del brazo por Toshiro

-¿Me vas a dejar tan pronto Hina?- dijo Hitsugaya mientras la veía con una cara de perrito

-¿Me llamaste Hina?- pregunto un poco confundida, definitivamente algo marchaba mal

-Si, como tú me llamas shiro por mi nombre pensé en llamarte Hina por Hinamori- respondió mientras se sentaban en la mesa donde antes había estado la capitana con Nanao

-Pero donde esta tu zampaktou- dijo momo para crear un tema de conversación

-No lo se, pero mejor hagamos otra cosa- respondió Toshiro mientras se acercaba al rostro de su amiga y esta se alejaba

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto algo nerviosa momo por el comportamiento del capitán

-Enamorado de mi amiga solamente- dijo picaramente mientras se acercaba más a ella

-Pero shiro tú sabes que me gusta Ukitake- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y se levantaba lentamente de la mesa

-Pero tú me gustas mucho Hina-dijo Toshiro mientras trataba de acercarse a momo y Nanao los veía a lo lejos

-Mejor llamare a Ukitake taichou- dijo mientras marcaba el numero del capitán peliblanco

-¿Hola? Celular de Jushiro Ukitake su amigo Shunsui al habla- dijo el capitán del octavo escuadrón

-Taichou dígale a Ukitake taichou que Hitsugaya taichou esta coqueteando con momo- respondió Nanao mientras saludaba a su capitán al otro lado de la habitación

-Como digas mi Nanao-chan- dijo Shunsui antes de colgar

-¿Quién era?- dijo Yachiru mientras Ukitake tomaba unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza

-Nanao-chan y me dijo que Toshiro-kun esta muy cerca de Hinamori-san- respondió con una sonrisa

-Ukki escuchaste eso… ¿Ukki?- dijo Yachiru para ver al peliblanco acercarse con una mirada bastante fulminante y un aura asesina al capitán más joven de todo el seretei

-Celos- dijeron al mismo tiempo Shunsui y Yachiru mientras se acercaban

-Capitán Jushiro- dijo cortante Toshiro al ver a Ukitake

-Capitán Hitsugaya- respondió igualmente de cortante mientras llegaba a lado de momo

-Etto me tengo que ir- dijo momo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Tu te quedas- respondieron los dos capitanes mientras se miraban fulminantemente

-Ran-chan auxilio- mando en un mensaje de texto a su amiga

-Miren momo quiere ayuda ¿Cómo la sacamos de esto?- dijo Yachiru mientras mostraba el mensaje

-Aún tienes su celular- dijo Nanao mientras veía el celular de matsumoto

-Tengo una idea, pero tendremos que grabar todos- dijo Shunsui mientras contaba el plan.

Mientras tanto Momo no estaba en la mejor posición Ukitake y Toshiro se hacían preguntas sobre quien la conocía mejor mientras ella solamente veía que cada vez que uno respondía bien una pregunta o más bien cuando respondían el otro aumentaba su aura asesina. Pero debía admitirlo ambos la conocían muy bien pero había un pequeño problema no le gustaba Toshiro le gustaba Ukitake sabia que después de los tres días no recordaría nada así que tenia que conseguir por lo menos un beso en la mejilla no se iría con las manos vacías

-Chicos, oigan- dijo momo pero ninguno le prestaba atención

-Entonces dime cual es su postre favorito- exclamo Ukitake

-Los dulces de melocotón- respondió con una sonrisa mientras el aura asesina de Ukitake aumentaba

-Hitsugaya taichou ¡Hola!- dijo Rukia mientras lo saludaba

-¿Rukia esta saludándome?- dijo Toshiro mientras el enamoramiento pasaba de momo a Rukia –Nos vemos luego momo- dijo antes de ir corriendo con la ojivioleta

-Al fin se fue ese enano- bufo Ukitake mientras la venita palpitante de su sien disminuía

-¿Ukitake estas bien?- pregunto momo

-Si disculpa por lo anterior, pero no te hizo algo ¿verdad?- respondió con un leve sonrojo

-No estoy bien, pero por que hiciste eso- dijo mientras se acercaba al peliblanco

-Bueno…pues veras…yo- respondió nervioso mientras trataba de desviar la mirada

-Te sentiste celoso verdad- dijo burlonamente mientras abrazaba al peliblanco y este se sonrojaba a más no poder

-No tanto como tú por lo menos no lo golpee y lo deje en el suelo- respondió con una sonrisa mientras la capitana se sonrojaba y ahora el la abrazaba

-Rukia como le va- dijo toshiro mientras se acercaba a ella

-Bien pero no vaya a probar el jugo especial capitán Hitsugaya, veo que se esta divirtiendo- respondió Rukia

-¿No le gustaría ser mi novia?- dijo Toshiro mientras tomaba su mano

-Pero estoy saliendo con Ichigo- respondió mientras quitaba su mano

-Kurosaki no es digno de ti, déjame mostrarte lo que te mereces- dijo Hitsugaya picaramente mientras Rukia trataba de que no le diera un ataque de nervios. Ahora más que nunca deseaba que su zanahoria estuviera ahí

-Hitsugaya taichou, creo que debería tomar un poco de agua- respondió Rukia mientras le acercaba un vaso de agua

-Solo si después aceptarías salir en una cita conmigo- dijo Toshiro para que Rukia por poco se ahogara con unas gomitas que estaba comiendo por los nervios

-¿Perdón?- dijo mientras se recuperaba de su mini ahogamiento

-Lo que escuchaste Rukia Kuchiki-

Mientras Rukia sufría por que solo le habían dicho saluda al capitán ya esta de nuestro lado los dulces eran como la poción que le dimos a Byakuya cerca de ahí estaban grabando Shunsui, Nanao y Yachiru para después mandarle el video al capitán del séptimo escuadrón

-listos- dijo Yachiru

-Ahora- respondió Nanao mientras enviaban de tres celulares distintos el video que llego al pelinaranja en cuestión de segundos

**En el mundo humano…**

-Vaya tres videos de la sociedad de almas me pregunto si será algo interesante- se dijo el pelinaranja mientras reproducía el primero de Yachiru

-No puede ser ha de ser una actuación veré el segundo- dijo tratando de calmarse, pero el segundo pasaba lo mismo desde otro ángulo al igual que en el tercero

-¡Hitsugaya Toshiro enano desgraciado!- exclamo Ichigo antes de partir a la sociedad de almas mientras algunos se quedaban mirando extrañados

-¿Qué mosco le pico a este?- dijo Omaeda mientras comía unas galletas

-No tengo la menor idea solo espero que no sea obra de Yachiru- bufo Kenpachi

-No lo creo esta bajo el cargo de las chicas no pasara nada malo Kenpachi- dijo Unohana mientras servia te a la capitana Soi Fong

-Ella tiene razón solo espero que Kurosaki no mate al mocoso de Hitsugaya- dijo la capitana de la segunda división mientras le daba un sorbo a su te

-Capitana Soi Fong no creo que sea manera de referirse a sus compañeros capitanes- dijo Yoruichi que la había ido a visitar

-¡Yoruichi-sama!- exclamo feliz mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a su acompañante

-Bueno a que se debe la visita- dijo Unohana mientras observaba a los dos ex capitanes de la doceava y segunda división

-Bueno solo queríamos saber si esta el capitán Kurotsuchi- dijo Kisuke mientras se abanicaba

-No el está en la sociedad de almas- respondió Kenpachi -¿Por qué?-

-Para… sobre una investigación que se hizo hace mucho tiempo- respondió Yoruichi

-No es urgente así que nos vamos, por cierto Yachiru-san sigue siendo teniente verdad- dijo Kisuke

-Sigue siendo mi teniente ¿Por qué lo dice Urahara?- pregunto Kenpachi mientras se levantaba

-Por nada nos vemos luego vamos Yoruichi-san- respondió Urahara mientras los capitanes los miraban un poco extrañados

-¿Por qué habrán preguntado eso?- dijo Unohana algo extrañada por la pregunta

-No tengo la menor idea mujer- respondió Kenpachi mientras los demás asentían

**Mientras en la sociedad de almas….**

Ichigo había estado buscando como loco a Rukia primero en el sexto escuadrón, luego en el séptimo después en el octavo y se la paso así hasta llegar al décimo

-Ikkaku no sabes donde esta Rukia- dijo Ichigo un poco agotado de tanto correr

-No lo más seguro es que este en la fiesta del primer escuadrón- respondió mientras le dibujaba a Taizon bigote y Yumicha practicaba sus peinados con Maximo

-¿Fiesta?- dijo algo extrañado antes de marcharse –_Solo espero que Rukia este bien-_ pensó mientras pasaba junto al quinto escuadrón

Mientras tanto nuestra teniente de la séptima división se encontraba huyendo del capitán de la décima por todo el primer escuadrón se estaba grabando lo que acontecía

-Mierda ¡Ichigo donde coños estas cuando te necesito!- exclamo Rukia mientras visualizaba a Renji y a los shinigamis que ligaban con las plantas del escuadrón

-Rukia por favor ya me tome el agua ahora sal conmigo- decía Hitsugaya mientras la seguía a cinco metros de distancia

-¡Renji!- dijo rukia mientras se escondía detrás de el

-Rukia ahora que hiciste, no me digas que saliste con el cactos Ruben- respondió mientras la veía divertido y aún ebrio

-No que te pasa, pero Hitsugaya taichou es el problema- dijo mientras se escondía detrás de las azaleas

-Y que quiere el chiquillo- dijo Renji mientras abrazaba a las bugambilias

-No lo se pero actúa como si le gustara- susurro para sentir una presencia a su lado

-Rukia aceptas- le dijo Toshiro mientras se acercaba a ella y la petit salía volando hacia la salida del primer escuadrón cuando choco con alguien

-Disculpa- dijo Rukia para ser abrazada después

-Rukia ¿estás bien?- dijo Ichigo mientras se agachaba y le daba un beso en su frente

-Si, pero tengo un pequeño problema- respondió para señalar a un Toshiro que la buscaba

-No te preocupes ya me enseñaron lo que paso- dijo amenazante mientras se dirigía hacia el capitán

-Al fin llego Ichi-san se tarda años- bufo Yachiru mientras se acercaba junto a Nanao Shunsui Ukitake y Momo

-Creo que debimos de haberle mandado la dirección- dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa

-Por que no me dijeron que estaba así- dijo molesta Rukia

-Lo siento Ruki-chan, pero no sabemos donde esta Isa y si seguía con Momo Ukki lo mata- respondió Yachiru con una sonrisa mientras se acercaban al peli naranja que estaba discutiendo

-Por que le haces eso a Rukia enano- dijo Ichigo bastante molesto

-Tu no la mereces Kurosaki ella necesita saber que es lo mejor- respondió burlonamente Toshiro mientras se acercaba

-Ichi-san no lo mates solo noquéalo- exclamo Yachiru mientras Ichigo sonreía maniáticamente y un aura asesina lo rodeaba

-Ni se te ocurra Kurosaki- respondió Toshiro mientras daba un paso atrás

-Veras que te pasa enano cuando molestas a mi Rukia- dijo Ichigo mientras se tronaba los nudillos

-Joder- dijo Toshiro antes de ser golpeado por Ichigo en el estomago y caer inconciente

-¡Esshe eshh mi cuñado!- exclamo Byakuya mientras se ayudaba a caminar con una igual de ebria Matsumoto

-¿Byakuya?- dijo un confundido Ichigo antes de ser golpeado por Yachiru y caer noqueado al piso

-Y por fin quien gano- dijo momo

-No lo shabemos perdimoshh la cuenta- respondió Matsumoto

-Deshhpues del sshhake con shinebra hip- complemento Byakuya

-Y su cantinero debe de saber ¿no?- dijo Ukitake mientras cargaba a Ichigo

-¿Había cantinero? Ushitake- dijo Byakuya confundido

-Mejor yo me llevo a Ichigo ¿me ayudas momo?- dijo Rukia mientras Ukitake le entregaba al noqueado

-Y ustedes dos se llevan a Byakushi y a Shiro nanao junto a Isa a Ran-chan- dijo Yachiru mientras Ukitake y Shunsui asentían

-¿Y renji?- pregunto Rukia mientras cargaba a Ichigo con ayuda de momo

-Yo me llevo a Piña, llévennoslos al quinto escuadrón aún tengo que ver si Koma-koma y doc franki no han descubierto la función extra del dulce

-Eso me shuena a problemas- dijo Byakuya mientras se apoyaba en los capitanes

-Por cierto donde esta Isane y Renji- dijo Rukia mientras veían acercarse a la teniente a gran velocidad

-¡Vamomos!- exclamo Isane mientras ayudaba a Matsumoto a recargarse en ella

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto momo

-Perdi en el poker extremo y me retaron a quemar el rosal y lo hice- respondió

-¡NOO Juanita alcachofa!- exclamo Renji mientras se acercaba a Isane con un aura asesina

-Piña vamonos- dijo Yachiru mientras lo envolvía con cinta adhesiva, lo cargaba y se marchaban al quinto escuadrón

-Oshe Byakushi todavía no he perdisho perdía el primero en queshar iconshiente- dijo Matsumoto mientras pasaban por el segundo escuadrón

-De todosh modosh sho voy a ganarte shanriku- respondió Byakuya

-Alguien los puede callar me duele la cabeza- se quejo Renji mientras los demás los ignoraban

-¡Oye Yachiru ¿Cuál es la función extra del dulce?!- exclamo Isane

-¡Quee!- corearon todos a excepción de los ebrios por que tenia tapones para los oídos por que se habían hartado de las quejas de Renji

-¡El dulce!- dijo Ukitake

-Puede reproducir cualquier Bankai y shikai pero solamente de las personas con las que hayas intercambiado cuerpo o hayan tocado los dulces- respondió mientras llegaban al quinto escuadrón

**Gatito LOL: Ok Jakie M.V apuesto que desearías haber estado ahí con shiro medio romanticon XD *Yoru la sapea***

**Yoru: te dije que fueras más amable donde esta tu libro de modales**

**Gatito LOL: bueno señor modales ****¬_¬ **** entonces solo les daré un pequeño avance del siguiente capitulo**

**Yoru: veinte hojas después**

**Gatito LOL: Pues ya mejor lo dejare así hasta el próximo capitulo dejen sus rewiews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gatito LOL: Bueno lo admito no pude resistirme a la oportunidad de que Toshiro-kun se comportara así y solo me faltaron dos parejas que conozco con Karin-san y nuestra pequeña teniente**

**Yoru: Bien ahora explícales lo de Momo y Ukitake niña **

**Gatito LOL: Un día se me ocurrió buscar un fic donde salieran ellos dos pero en todo Fanfiction solo había uno donde se enamoraban y me gusto la idea no fue mi culpa culpen a Tite por crearlos na échenme la culpa a mi**

**Yoru: antes que alguien venga a atacarnos por tu imprudencia aquí esta el penultimo capitulo *Toma su forma de zampaktou y su escritora se pone en guardia* **

**Gatito LOL: Por cierto en este capitulo es más largo de lo habitual además Yachiru podría dar un poco de miedo jajaja**

**Bleach no me pertenece **

**Cap 8: Citas, Bankai, ¡Yachiru!**

En las instalaciones de quinto escuadrón todo estaba tranquilo como en un día libre, pero cundió el pánico cuando algunos de los miembros de ese escuadrón vieron entrar al equipo Yachiru

-¡Capitana Hinamori no sabíamos nada de esta plan!- exclamo un shinigami mientras otros se desmayaban

-No se preocupen yo acepte el plan, pero necesito que nos informen sobre los movimientos del capitán Sajin y del capitán Kurotsuchi- le respondió con una sonrisa

-¡Hai!- dijo un grupo de shinigamis mientras salían del escuadrón

-¡Momo ¿Qué te dijeron?!- pregunto Isane

-¡No lo se, pero creo que tiene que ver con nosotros!- respondió

-¡Me va a estallar la cabeza si siguen gritando!- exclamo Matsumoto mientras Byakuya y Renji asentían

-¡Aquí!- dijo Yachiru mientras colocaban a los ebrios y los noqueados en la oficina de la capitana y se quitaban los tapones de los oídos

-Entonces ese dulce reproduce cualquier Bankai o shikai aunque solo lo toquen- dijo sorprendida Rukia mientras Yachiru asentía

-No puede ser, Yachiru ¿no te gustaría ser la capitana del doceavo escuadrón?- dijo Nanao mientras todos asentían

-No, seria aburrido prefiero estar con Ken-chan, baldy y plumitas- respondió antes que el estomago de Ukitake sonara

-Momo al parecer tu novio tiene hambre- dijo Isane mientras todos se divertían al ver el sonrojo de los dos capitanes

-¡Que no somos novios!- dijeron al mismo tiempo para quedarse viendo extrañados

-Miren ya adivinan lo que dice el otro aww- dijo Shunsui en tono burlón mientras los capitanes se sonrojaban

-Y para cuando será la primera cita- dijo Isane mientras el sonrojo de los capitanes aumentaba

-O la boda- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa para que por poco y les diera a Ukitake y Momo un ataque de nervios

-Momo tenemosh que consheguirte un lindo Kimono- comento picaramente matsumoto

-Bueno ya fue suficiente buying con la parejita vamos a comer- dijo Nanao

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- dijo Rukia mientras señalaba a los ebrios Byakuya Matsumoto y Renji

-Llévennoslos con Hanataro, el los cuidara- dijo Isane

-El problema serán ellos- dijo Ukitake mientras veían a Ichigo y a Hitsugaya

-No se preocupen solo necesitamos que tomen esto y tendrán un recuerdo falso- respondió Yachiru mientras sacaba de su bolsa un liquido azul

-Esto tendremos que tomar también- dijeron Nanao y Ukitake con una mirada triste al igual que Byakuya aunque no se notaba por su ebriedad

-No se preocupen realmente no lo olvidaran solo dirían que fue un sueño por el falso recuerdo- dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa

-Entonces tenemos que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo restante- corearon todos

-Sip, pero antes de irme- dijo Yachiru mientras pasaba tres dulces como los que le dio los capitanes para que intercambiaran cuerpos por Ichigo, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Renji y Matsumoto- Ahora toquen el dulce por favor- dijo Yachiru para que los demás obedecieran

-Me pregunto si ya habrán descubierto el poder del pequeño dulce- dijo Shunsui para escuchar un grito de un shinigami a las afueras del quinto escuadrón

-¡El Bankai de Sajin taichou a las doce!- dijo antes que mayuri atacara un lado del escuadrón mientras komamura lo atacaba con el suyo para que no provocara más daño

-Rayos, llévense a todos al escondite de sombrerito-san- dijo seria Yachiru mientras todos tomaban sus puestos-Ukki, sake-chan ustedes llévense a Shiro e Ichi-san al primer escuadrón y denles esto- agrego mientras les daba la botella y partía hacia las afueras del escuadrón

-Yachiru se parece a Kenpachi-kun en varias cosas ¿no ukitake?- dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa mientras Ukitake asentía y se llevaban a Ichigo y Toshiro

-Vamos tenemos que llegar al sexto escuadrón sin que nos vean- dijo Momo mientras tomaban a los ebrios shinigamis del equipo

**Mientras a las afueras del sexto escuadrón**

-Te rindes Komamura- dijo mayuri mientras su Bankai empezaba a ganar al del otro capitán

-Nunca, tengo que proteger al portador del silbato- respondió, pero no era posible su bankai empezaba a debilitarse debido a los ataques del capitán de la doceava división

-Esa niña tendrá que venir y explicarme todo esto- dijo Mayuri antes de derrotar a Komamura y hacer que este se estrellara contra el sexto escuadrón

-Koma-koma, siento llegar tarde descansa luego te las arreglas con doc franki- dijo con una sonrisa antes de ver al capitán del doceavo escuadrón

-¡Niña tu vendrás conmigo al doceavo escuadrón de inmediato!- exclamo mayuri que regreso a su zampaktou a su estado normal mientras se formaba una sonrisa en la pequeña

-Doc franki no creíste que solamente iba a hacer solo dos dulces para ustedes si sabia que podían hacer esto - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se comía un dulce de los tres que tenia

-En ese caso veremos si escapas de esto kokujyou tenban myouau- pronuncio mayuri mientras utilizaba el bankai de Komamura

-Aún te falta mucho que estudiar ruge rey babuino haineko- dijo Yachiru mientras su zampaktou tomaba la forma del bankai de renji pero con algo distinto en vez que el cuerpo estuviera formado del esqueleto de una serpiente era ceniza con la misma forma

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo impresionado Mayuri

-No se revelan los secretos como tu dices- respondió con una sonrisa antes de atacarlo con la brusquedad de Kenpachi, pero la técnica de Byakuya

-No puede ser si tú casi nunca peleas- comento mayuri mientras trataba de detener los ataques de yachiru y ella solo sonreía como Kenpachi

**En el escondite de Urahara…**

-Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Yachiru mientras nosotras estamos aquí- dijo Isane mientras se sentaban en la mesa

-No lo se solo quisiera ver como esta espero que no le haya sucedido nada- Bufo Rukia

-Nee-san esha niña no esh normal- dijo Byakuya antes de recargarse en un símbolo del doceavo escuadrón y una pared se moviera de lugar dejando ver varias cámaras en las afueras y en el interior de todos los escuadrones

-Miren ahí esta yachiru, esperen ese no es bankai de Renji- dijo Rukia mientras miraba la cabeza de zabimaru atacar a Mayuri

-Y ese es el shikai de Matsumoto ¿No?- dijo Nanao mientras Isane miraba atónita la inusual combinación al igual que momo

-She los dije miren Renji y Rangiku sha casheron sho gane- dijo triunfante Byakuya antes de caer dormido encima del estomago de Renji

-Yachiru es impresionante, no es tu novio Momo ¿Qué esta haciendo?- dijo Isane mientras la cámara del primer escuadrón grababa que Ukitake y Shunsui les pintaban la cara a Ichigo y Toshiro

-Que no es mi novio aún- dijo la capitana en un susurro

-Solo espero que no se miren antes de irse o se meterán en buenos problemas- dijo Rukia

-Entonces si te gusta, desde cuando- dijo Isane al escuchar el susurro para iniciar el interrogatorio de la capitana

-Doc franki ya te cansaste, esto empieza a ser aburrido- dijo Yachiru mientras se sentaba el la cabeza de zabimaru

-Solo dime tu hiciste todo esto- respondió bastante agotado mayuri mientras señalaba los alrededores

-Si por que- dijo Yachiru

-Por esto Konjiki ahisogi myouau ya descubrí tu secretito mocosa- respondió Mayuri para que su Bankai se fusionara literalmente con el de Komamura y resultara el samurai de Komamura pero con la cabeza y los brazos de más del de Mayuri además del humo mortal emanado de las dos cabezas y comenzara a atacar a la pequeña teniente

Yachiru solamente esquivaba y se defendía, pero solo dos ataques lograron conectar un poco lo que hizo que mayuri se confiara -¡Vas a caer mocosa!- exclamo mientras la atacaba pero solamente golpeo la ceniza para que después volviera a su estado de zampaktou

-Ken-chan no utiliza bankai, pero yo si ¡caerás Mayuri Kurotsuchi!- exclamo Yachiru con una sonrisa y miradas como las de su capitán asustando a todos los shinigamis cercanos que huyeron y se llevaron a Komamura – ¡Ahora tensa shuukei tobuime hyourinmaru!- exclamo para que se activara el bankai de Byakuya pero las espadas tenían la forma del shikai de Momo mientras Yachiru tenia en su poder una combinada con el bankai de toshiro y momo además del traje de Ichigo

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- dijo asustado Mayuri muy pocas veces estaba así, pero era ridículo la teniente del onceavo escuadrón lo había superado en muchos aspectos a el y a cualquiera que intentara igualarla

-Listo para jugar Kurotsuchi- dijo Yachiru para que con un movimiento de su mano cientos de las espadas empezaran a caer hacia en capitán que al hacer contacto con su bankai congelaban una parte de este y paralizaba al capitán de esa parte

-No puede ser- dijo Mayuri mientras trataba de eliminar las espadas con su zampaktou pero las que destruía se regeneraban y volvían a atacarlo

-Tensa shuukei tobuime hyourinmaru- dijo Yachiru para que de su zampaktou saliera pétalos de cerezo alrededor de Yachiru mientras encima de Mayuri salían unas columnas de hielo y rodearan al capitán mientras Yachiru ataco con el bankai de Ichigo fusionado con el de Byakuya y Mayuri quedara fuera de combate al impactar solamente en su bankai

-Doc franki no eres el único genio, koma-koma tiene que arreglar algo contigo- dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a un asustado al punto del desmayo Mayuri

-¿Por qué no me mataste?- susurro Mayuri mientras Yachiru lo llevaba al cuarto escuadrón

-Tengo una mejor solución doc franki no es necesario matarte, solo espero que koma-koma no te dañe mucho- respondió para dejarlo en el patio del cuarto escuadrón y esperaba que llegaran los demás integrantes de su equipo

Doce minutos más tarde…

-Yachiru, que le hiciste al capitán Kurotsuchi se ve asustado- dijo Rukia mientras veía al capitán dormido pero con una expresión de temor

-Nada, solo le gane y donde esta Isa, Sake-chan, Ukki, Momo y Nanao- dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa

-En una cita doble idea de Nanao, apoyada por Kyoraku taichou y patrocinada por Isane- respondió

-Entonces donde están los demás Ruki-chan- dijo Yachiru mientras llevaba a Mayuri al interior del escuadrón

-En la mansión Kuchiki, solo espero que no les quede a ellos una gran resaca, pero que vamos ha hacer por lo mientras nosotras dos- pregunto Rukia

-¿Quieres ver el diario de Nanao?- dijo Yachiru mientras dejaba a Mayuri y lo amarraba al igual que komamura

-En serio tiene diario- dijo sorprendida la petit

-Claro, no notaste que hoy no trae su libro o quieres ir a ver las recetas de cocina de Ken-chan-

-Vamos por las recetas que tengo hambre- dijo con una sonrisa Rukia mientras partían al onceavo escuadrón

Mientras nuestros shinigamis dormidos todos tenían un sueño bastante extraño

-Byakuya ese no es senbonzakura- dijo Renji mientras veían al espíritu de la zampaktou caminando tranquilamente

-Cierto, pero que esta haciendo con ese niño- respondió bastante sorprendido el noble

-Falta que sea tu hijo ¿no?- dijo burlonamente matsumoto

-No, pero esa mirada la reconozco pero no se de donde- comento extrañado el noble

-Nunca lo sabremos si te quedas aquí Kuchiki- dijo Matsumoto mientras corría hacia el espíritu de la zampaktou

-Tiene razón Byakuya o no puede ser- dijo Renji mientras veía igual de atónito que el Kuchiki a Rukia e Ichigo tomados de la mano mientras el niño corría hacia ellos

-Disculpe senbonzakura-san, puedo saber de quien es hijo el pequeño- pregunto Matsumoto mientras observaba la escena

-Claro Rangiku-san el es hijo de Kyoraku y Nanao- respondió en tono feliz

-Renji, no creo que sea su hijo- dijo Byakuya mientras escuchaba que el menor los llamaba tío Kurosaki y tía Kuchiki

-Picaron no sabia que hubieras hecho eso- le dijo Renji en tono pervertido para que después el capitán de la sexta división tratara de ahorcarlo

-Ustedes dos déjense de comportarse así de infantiles el es el hijo de Kyoraku taichou y Nanao- les dijo Matsumoto para después acercarse a Ichigo y Rukia

-¡Hola!- dijo matsumoto mientras se acercaba

-Matsumoto hace tiempo que no te veíamos, por cierto no has visto a nii-sama-dijo la ojivioleta

-No es ese de ahí Rukia- comento Ichigo mientras se acercaban los dos capitanes

-Nii-sama ya viste al pequeño Shun- dijo Rukia mientras el pequeño se acercaba

-Hola tio Kuchiki-san- saludo el pequeño

-No es necesario que seas tan formal pequeño- respondió Byakuya mientras lo despeinaba

-Renji, que haces aquí se supone que irías al hueco caramelo junto a Urahara- le dijo Ichigo

-¿Hueco caramelo?- pregunto confundido

-No te hagas ahí es donde se van a entrenar desde hace tiempo- dijo Rukia mientras caminaban hacia la sociedad de almas

-Bueno y que cuentan los dos- dijo Matsumoto mientras Byakuya y Renji la miraban con cara de "Que pedo con hueco caramelo"

-Rukia y yo nos vamos a casar, Byakuya será el padrino de bodas Yachiru es la capitana en jefe, Kyoraku-san y Nanao-san tuvieron un hijo Mayuri tiene novia creo que es todo- dijo Ichigo mientras llevaba a Shun en sus hombros

-Mayuri tiene novia_-_ susurro Byakuya para que senbonzakura apareciera a su lado

-Claro que no lo recuerdas hermano- le respondió el espíritu

-Renji, desde cuando Byakuya se lleva tan bien con su zampaktou- pregunto en un susurro la teniente

-Ni idea lo único que recuerdo es que no se llevaban bien y no hablaban mucho- respondió mientras llegaban al primer escuadrón

-Lechuga esto se esta poniendo extraño, alguno recuerda cuando despertamos- dijo Byakuya

-Matsumoto como te va en eso de ser monja- dijo Rukia para que Renji y Byakuya trataran de no reír como locos no se podían imaginar a Matsumoto vestida de monja

-Bien creo y como va la planeación de su boda- respondió con una gotita en su cabeza

-Perfecto, ahora Byakuya iba a ayudarme a escoger mi traje- dijo Ichigo mientras veían a Yachiru con un parche en el ojo como Kenpachi y un peinado similar

-¿Estas tuerta?- pregunto Renji mientras Byakuya se marchaba con un shumpo a reír como loco

-Piña no te acuerdas es como el de Kenny mira- dijo mientras levantaba el parche y se veía normal –¡Perrito ven donde estas!- exclamo la pequeña para que Komamura llegara corriendo en cuatro patas

-Guau guau- dijo el peludo shinigami con una haori que decía "perrito oficial Komi"

-Vaya y hace cuanto tienes a tu perrito Yachiru- dijo Matsumoto siguiendo el juego

-No puede ser Komamura taichou- susurro Renji mientras Byakuya llegaba y volvía a marcharse para reír ahora del perrito oficial

-Cállate, quien sabe donde estemos pero lo mejor es seguirles la idea- le respondió la teniente antes de darle un pequeño golpe

-Lo tengo desde que era así de pequeño- respondió Yachiru mientras mostraba una foto de Komamura en cachorro

-Ya ni me acordaba que lo tenias Yachiru- dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa

-Byakuya, vamos por mi traje para la boda y de paso escoges el tuyo- dijo Ichigo antes de marcharse con Rukia y Byakuya que apenas llegaba

-En ese caso me voy a ir a Hueco caramelo y donde esta Urahara-san- dijo Renji mientras entraba el shinigami, pero estaba algo distinto tenia el cabello más largo pero peinado al estilo senbonzakura

-Listo para marcharnos Renji-kun- dijo Kisuke serio

-Listo Urahara-san- respondió antes de marcharse con Kisuke

-Ahora que haré yo- bufo Matsumoto

-No te preocupes Ran-chan vamos a ver a momo, súbete- dijo Yachiru mientras se subía al lomo de Komamura

-Ichigo, ¿esta seguro que ese es un traje para caballero?- dijo sorprendido Byakuya al ver al pelinaranja con un vestido de novia azul

-Claro, bueno no parece tanto por que me falta el velo de novio- respondió

-¡Te ves hermoso Ichigo!- dijo Rukia que entraba con un traje blanco y lo besaba

-Ejem, perdón por interrumpir pero tenemos que seguir buscando tu traje Ichigo- dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa

-Cierto, Rukia utilizaras ese vestido- dijo Ichigo mientras la abrazaba

-Si este me gusto mucho ¿y a ti?- pregunto Rukia mientras Byakuya internamente creía que demasiado alcohol lo había vuelto loco más que el jugo especial hubiera podido hacer

-Te ves hermosa, entonces Byakuya vamos a ver los demás- dijo Ichigo para jalar del brazo al kuchiki mayor

Después de quince trajes/vestidos al fin Ichigo se decidió por uno era de color violeta claro

-Bueno este es el correcto, ahora es tu turno cuñado pruébate este- le dijo el peli naranja mientras le pasaba un vestido azul

-¡Ni de coña me pruebo eso!- dijo Byakuya mientras se despertaba de golpe y veía a sus compañeros de bebida despiertos igualmente de confundidos

-Soñaron lo mismo que yo- dijo Renji mientras se sobaba las sienes

-No hables tan fuerte, pero si Yachiru era comandante en jefe claro- respondió Matsumoto mientras se levantaba con dificultad

-Y también eras monja no Matsumoto- dijo Renji con una sonrisa mientras Byakuya trataba de no reírse

-Jajaja muy gracioso, pero a ti que te paso Kuchiki- dijo Matsumoto

-Ichigo queria que me probara un vestido de novia y a ustedes- respondió el noble mientras buscaba en la habitación pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que los tres tenían en ese momento

-Bueno yo me había ido con Urahara-san- dijo Renji

**Flashback**

**-Listo para entrenar Renji-kun- dijo Kisuke mientras entraban a hueco caramelo que era una versión del hueco mundo hecho de dulce probablemente obra de Yachiru **

**-Claro, pero contra que vamos a luchar- dijo la lechuga **

**-Contra el capitán Mayuri – respondió**

**-¿Entonces el tiene novia?- pregunto Renji mientras caminaban**

**-Claro ya llevan tres meses juntos siempre se te olvida mejor anótalo- le respondió Kisuke**

**-**_**Renji seguro que no te drogaste o algo parecido que no lo recuerdas- **_**le dijo zabimaru en su mente**

**-Como diga Urahara-san- respondió mientras veía acercarse a Mayuri, pero estaba feliz era extraño pero no parecía el mismo**

-**Buenos días Kisuke-kun ya vino a** **entrenar junto a Abarai-san- dijo el capitán de la doceava división con una sonrisa**

**-En efecto en esta ocasión solo Renji-kun luchara, esta perfeccionando su Bankai- dijo Kisuke mientras Renji se quedaba extrañado**

**-Como diga en ese caso Bankai Konjiki ashisogi jizo- pronuncio Mayuri mientras su zampaktou tomaba ¿la forma de zabimaru en bankai?**

**-Renji-kun ahora vaya por el- le ordeno Kisuke mientras el se sentaba a observar**

**-Como diga **_**zabimaru ¿cual es nuestro bankai?- **_**dijo en su mente**

**-** _**Es**__**shuukei hakureiken Bimaru después de esto vaya a ser revisado te falta un tornillo o más hoy- **_** le dijo zabimaru**

**-En ese caso Bankai, Shuukei Hakureiken Bimaru- pronuncio Renji mientras veía como zabimaru empezaba a dispersarse como la zampaktou de Byakuya y los pétalos se multiplicaban y tomaban la forma de zabimaru **

**-Veamos cuanto dura Renji-san ahora ataca- dijo Mayuri mientras su bankai intentaba atacar al de Renji pero cada ataque era evadido con gran facilidad**

**-¡Esto es genial!- dijo la piña con una gran sonrisa**

**-Querido vamos a almorzar- dijo una voz a la distancia que la lechuga no reconoció**

**-Bueno Renji-Kun ya es todo por hoy tengo que ir a almorzar con mi querida Soi- dijo Mayuri con una sonrisa antes de regresar su zampaktou a su estado normal**

**-¿Soi?- pregunto un confundido Renji**

**-Si no lo recuerdas es Soi Fong la capitana de la segunda división- respondió Urahara mientras observaban a la rara pareja saludarse a la distancia **

**-Y ya me das mi besito querida- dijo Mayuri**

**-¡Uggg!- exclamo Renji para después despertar**

**Fin del Flashback**

-Entonces la novia de mayuri era soi fong- dijo sorprendida Matsumoto mientras tomaban un poco de agua carbonatada

-Y para terminar los vi besarse- bufo Renji algo traumado

-Se los imaginan juntos- dijo Byakuya para que a los tres les llegara un escalofrió con solo pensarlo

-Y matsumoto a ti que te paso- dijo Renji mientras repartía las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza

-Bueno pues verán-

**Flashback**

**-Yachiru ya pasamos en quinto escuadrón y no hemos visto a momo- dijo Matsumoto mientras pasaban a lado del sexto escuadrón**

**-Ran-chan no recuerdas momo es capitana de la onceava división- le respondió Yachiru **

**-Entonces Kenpachi taichou de cual escuadrón era capitán- dijo confundida mientras pasaban por la séptima división**

**-Era del onceavo, pero momo lo derroto entonces se volvió del noveno- respondió para ver a Kenpachi con el cabello suelto sin su peinado puntiagudo con una flor en el mismo y sin la sonrisa desquiciada por las ganas de pelear además de un colorido parche**

**-Hola Ken-chan- saludo rápidamente Yachiru**

**-Yachiru recuerda que a las cinco son las clases de Kido y a las ocho las de caligrafía para los reclutas- respondió Kenpachi mientras saludaba y matsumoto estaba extrañada de la mejor manera la momo que conocía no era del tipo de pelear por gusto solo esperaba que no tuviera parche como el capitán ahora de la novena división**

**-Vez te lo dije Ran-chan mira ya llegamos- dijo Yachiru mientras Matsumoto observaba que el onceavo escuadrón estaba más dañado de lo que recordaba**

**-¡Ran-chan!- exclamo Momo con una sonrisa un poco macabra mientras lanzaba a Ikkaku con todo y su bankai a las instalaciones del cuarto escuadrón solamente usando sus manos**

**-Hola momo hace cuanto no te veo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba del perrito oficial**

**-Ran-chan te dejo tengo papeleo que hacer, vamos perrito- comento Yachiru antes de marcharse **

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ven dame un abrazo- dijo la capitana **

**-Claro como digas- respondió la teniente para ser estrujada por su amiga**

**-Bueno ahora tendrás que pelear conmigo no crees- dijo momo mientras empezaba a desenfundar su zampaktou**

**-¡No Momo no!- dijo Matsumoto antes de despertar y suspirar aliviada**

**Fin del flashback**

-Vaya entonces en nuestro sueño momo era sádica como Kenpachi- dijo Byakuya mientras apenas se daban cuenta que ya había anochecido

-Ya es tarde, pero de seguro momo así de sádica da más miedo que Unohana molesta- comento Renji con una sonrisa

-Y hablando de momo, ¿Dónde estará?- dijo Matsumoto mientras preparaban una jarra de agua de limón para la resaca

**Mientras ellos estaban dormidos….**

-Ukitake, esta seguro que es buena idea- dijo Momo mientras lo tomaba del brazo

-No lo se, pero que hacemos ya hicieron una reservación así que iremos en una cita doble- respondió mientras entraban en un restaurante más exactamente la casa de la ensalada versión formal gracias a Isane y sus contactos

-Buenas tardes yo seré su mesero pasen por aquí- dijo Hanataro para después indicar la mesa donde se iban a sentar

-Nanao-chan no cree que hubiéramos hecho esto antes- dijo Shunsui mientras la abrazaba

-Cierto capitán, pero solo tengo una pregunta Ukitake taichou desde cuando le gusta Momo- respondió Nanao para que Ukitake se sonrojara de golpe

-Bueno…pues…desde- Balbuceo el capitán peliblanco realmente no queria responder que ya le gustaba desde tres meses atrás cuando la vio con un kimono rosa en una fiesta a la cual le pidió que la acompañara no era que no la conociera sino que apenas se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado y solo había pasado un mes desde que la conoció bien gracias a su puesto de capitana

-Tres meses cof cof- "Tosió" Shunsui para que Ukitake le lanzara un cubierto y este lo esquivara con gran facilidad gracias a su practica diaria con su nanao-chan –Y a usted Hinamori-san ¿desde cuando le gusta Ukitake si se puede saber?- pregunto el capitán mientras abrazaba a su Nanao-chan

-Pues…yo-Trato de decir momo con la cabeza baja no era el mejor momento para decir que se había enamorado del capitán mientras estaban bailando románticamente y que cuando lo vio a los ojos se perdió completamente y solo se dejo llevar por el momento

-Durante el baile de primavera cof cof- dijo Nanao mientras momo trataba de no liberar su Bankai contra su amiga pero todos notaron el aumento de su reitatsu y una aura asesina a su alrededor

-Bueno ya vamos a ordenar ¿no?- dijo Ukitake mientras le hacia una seña a Hanataro para que se acercara

Después de ordenar había un silencio incomodo para la pareja de capitanes mientras sus compañeros platicaban como si nada hubiera pasado claro solo habían revelado su mas intimo secreto pero nada más y ellos estaban pagando el precio

-Ukki-chan en serio te gusto desde hace tres meses- susurro momo para ella

-Claro desde…el baile de primavera- respondió mientras tomaba la mano de la capitana se sonrojaba junto a ella

-Isane esta grabando esto- susurro la otra pareja mientras veían a sus amigos disimuladamente

-Claro esto será para cuando Ukitake taichou olvide esto momo no se quedara solamente con el recuerdo- respondió Isane a través de un pequeño audífono mientras observaba la cita por medio de múltiples cámaras con una sonrisa

-Y donde esta la comida Hanataro- dijo la teniente del cuarto escuadrón

-Bueno, los cocineros se pelearon y no van a cocinar nada- respondió mientras Isane revisaba la cámara que grababa la cocina

-No te preocupes Isa, Ruki y yo cocinaremos para ellos, solo espero que estén en el recetario de Kenny- dijo la pequeña teniente mientras colocaban en una de las mesas de la cocina un gran libro que decía "Recetario de Zaraki Kenpachi"

-Bueno hanataro entrégales las ordenes y trata de hacer tiempo con Akon, por cierto ¡Akon no te comas el helado de vainilla!- dijo Isane mientras los tres shinigamis observaban a Akon in fraganti a mitad del bote de helado

-Aquí tienen son dos ordenes de ramen picante, una de panecillos de mostaza, otra de bolitas de arroz una jarra de agua de fresa unas rebanadas de piña en almíbar y dos helados de chocolate, vamos Akon-san- dijo Hanataro para marcharse con Akon

-Bueno Ruki-chan vamos a buscar- dijo Yachiru mientras abrían el gran libro, para pertenecer al capitán del onceavo escuadrón estaba en buenas condiciones y ordenado alfabéticamente

-Bueno empecemos por el ramen picante- dijo Rukia mientras observaban una fotografía de un plato de ramen bastante bien que incluso se antojaba

-Bien vamos pásame los pimientos Ruki-chan- dijo Yachiru mientras comenzaban a cocinar

**En el mundo humano….**

-Agggrr que me paso me duele el estomago- dijo el capitán de la décima división mientras se levantaba y observaba que estaba en el campamento donde pasaba la noche junto a otros capitanes

-Toshiro ¿eres tú?-pregunto la voz de Ichigo mientras se levantaba con un dolor de cabeza

-Es capitán Hitsugaya y si soy yo recuerdas que nos paso- respondió Toshiro mientras se levantaba

-Bueno mmm… ya lo recuerdo te golpeo Ikkaku mientras luchaba con un integrante de tu escuadrón – respondió mientras reconocía donde estaba

-Y tú por que fuiste Kurosaki si solo iba a revisar que todo estuviera en orden- pregunto el capitán mientras salía y todos los shinigamis se quedaban viendo extrañados o eso parecía

-Me mandaron unos videos donde estabas jugando en el wii sin mí- respondió mientras salía y sucedía lo mismo. Pero si en la sociedad de almas había videojuegos traídos por la fresa del mundo humano, los capitanes y tenientes guardaban muy bien su juego favorito uno de los más famosos era el de mortal kombat shaolin monks que jugaban Soi Fong junto a Kenpachi y después jugaban cada uno en su escuadrón con sus subordinados o el de Mario Bros con Ichigo y Toshiro que competían en ver quien hacia comer a su Yoghi más cosas o quien tiraba al otro "por accidente"

-¿Qué nos están viendo ustedes?- dijo extrañado Hitsugaya

-Ves Unohana sabia que algo iba a hacer Yachiru- dijo Kenpachi mientras los tenientes estallaban en risas

-Bueno que le están viendo a Toshiro… jajajaja que te hicieron pollito de hielo- dijo la fresa cuando vio a Toshiro con la cara pintada asemejándose a un pollo

-¿Qué?... tu no te salvaste gatito Kurosaki- dijo con una sonrisa burlona el otro capitán

-Ichigo que no te vea la capitana Soi Fong- le dijo Hisagi con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el peli naranja

-¡Yoruichi-sama!- exclamo la capitana de la segunda división cuando vio a la fresa-kun

-Joder no puede estar pasándome esto… ¡Bankai!- dijo Ichigo antes de escapar de la capitana utilizando su shumpo

-Y por fin como estaba el seretei- le pregunto Hisagi a Toshiro

-En perfectas condiciones, pero tuve un sueño bastante extraño Yachiru había tomado el control con pociones y demás- respondió mientras se despintaba la cara con agua

-Que bueno que solamente fue un sueño- dijo aliviado Kenpachi

Mientras tanto en la cocina de la casa de la ensalada….

-Yachiru, ya están casi listos los panecillos de mostaza como vas con el ramen- dijo la ojivioleta mientras observaba los pequeños panecillos lista para sacarlos con unos guantes de chappy

-Ya están listos, pero no hay helado de chocolate y esta lata de piña en almíbar no abre- respondió la pequeña mientras luchaba con la lata de piña en almíbar que en la etiqueta tenia a Renji con su antiguo look

-Hablando de piña como regresaremos a Renji a su antiguo peinado- dijo Rukia mientras recordaba que los panecillos ya estaban listos y corría por ellos

-No lo se veré que hago, pero donde esta cuernitos y taro para que entreguen esto- dijo Yachiru mientras al fin podía abrir la lata de piña gracias a su zampaktou

-Isane manda a Hanataro o Akon para entregar las primeras órdenes por favor- dijo Rukia

-No puedo Rukia en este momento están en medio de un escape peligroso- respondió Isane mientras observaba que Hanataro estaba en un tanque de agua atado con cadenas al piso y Akon luchaba con un Yumicha con un mal corte que le hizo accidentalmente mientras intentaban hacer trucos de magia

-Vaya Ukitake no crees que es un buen espectáculo- dijo Shunsui

-Capitán no están salieron hace rato- le dijo Nanao para que viera donde antes estaban sus compañeros ahora estaba vació

-Al fin no mi Nanao-chan- dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa

-Entonces Ukki ya salio con momo- dijo Yachiru mientras terminaban de preparar los platillos

-Si y están bailando en el patio se ven tan kawai lo bueno es que estará grabado- dijo Isane

-Y cuanto llevan así- pregunto Rukia mientras se vestían de meseras para entregar las órdenes

-No tengo la menor idea creo que quince minutos pero se ven tan tiernos solo asómense un poco- respondió Isane

-Primero entregamos esto, ¿no? Ruki-chan y luego llamamos a los tortolitos- dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa

-Claro, solo espero que ichigo no se haya metido en problemas- comento Rukia antes de ir a entregar las órdenes

-Sake-chan, Nanao aquí esta lo que ordenaron- dijo Yachiru mientras repartía las ordenes

-Muchas gracias Yachiru Rukia-san, pero no se donde están los dos faltantes- dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa

-Ya sabemos donde están vamos por ellos Yachiru- dijo la ojivioleta antes de salir al patio y observar a Ukitake y Momo bailando juntos cada uno con una gran sonrisa

-¡Ukki, Momo dejen de ligar y vengan a comer!- exclamo Yachiru mientras entraba rápidamente y dejaba a rukia observando a los dos capitanes sonrojándose a más no poder

-Etto… ya están sus ordenes si no quieren que se enfríen vengan a cenar- dijo Rukia con una gotita para huir inmediatamente a rescatar a Akon y Hanataro

-Vamos Ukki-chan-dijo momo para intentar marcharse, pero ser detenida por el peliblanco

-Sabes extrañare estos tres días y más cuando al fin supe que te gustaba- dijo Ukitake mientras la abrazaba

-Yo también, pero aún falta uno- dijo feliz la capitana mientras entraban a comer y observaban a Rukia luchando con las cadenas de Hanataro y a Yachiru enfrentándose a Yumicha

-Momo Ukitake taichou vengan a comer- dijo Nanao mientras Shunsui comía un poco de ramen y asentía

Un rato después la cena había terminado. Yumicha yacía en el suelo amarrado por la pequeña, Isane ya tenia listo el video en más de tres copias Akon había llevado a Hanataro al cuarto escuadrón y todos habían llegado a la mansión Kuchiki

-Nii-sama cuanto llevan despiertos- dijo Rukia mientras veía a su hermano sentado frente al estanque de lis peces koi

-Un rato Ruki, pero no hablen tan fuerte aún tenemos un dolor de cabeza como no hay en otro lugar- bufo Byakuya

-Momo como les fue, veo que ya traes novio- dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga y al capitán tomado de la mano

-Bueno… pues si verdad Ukki-chan es mi novio- dijo feliz la capitana

-Aunque odiare olvidar esto- bufo el capitán peliblanco mientras abrazaba a Momo y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla para ser escuchado por Byakuya y Rukia que apenas entraban

-Renji no tienes pinta de haber dormido muy bien que te paso- dijo Nanao

-Los tres tuvimos un sueño extraño y creo que me lleve la peor parte además la resaca no ayuda- dijo Renji para sentarse y tomar un gran vaso de agua de limón

-Definitivamente el se llevo la peor parte- dijeron al mismo tiempo Byakuya y Matsumoto

-Bueno hay tiempo cuenten que les paso- dijo Shunsui mientras todos tomaban asiento

**Gatito LOL: Uff al fin acabe el penúltimo capitulo**

**Yoru: Ojala y así pudieras hacer tu tarea de completa**

**Gatito LOL: Na pero ya solo falta un capitulo XD espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus rewiews **


	9. Chapter 9

**Gatito LOL: No saben que vergüenza me dio al ver que no había subido en capitulo 7 antes de subir el penúltimo **

**Yoru: Mejor sube el capitulo y luego cambias el summary**

**Gatito LOL: Entonces este es el último capitulo de mi fic pero es más corto como los dos primeros**

**Yoru: ¡No puede ser! *Llora a mares***

**Gatito LOL: *susurra* recuerda que habrá secuela de este fic**

**Yoru: *Se limpia los ojos* bueno que venga el último capitulo**

**Bleach no me pertenece o ya hubiera hecho de las mías LOL**

**Cap 9: La limpieza no es tan aburrida solo necesita la chispa**

Al día siguiente….

-Piña tuve pesadillas con doc franki y trencitas toda la noche por tu culpa- dijo Yachiru mientras se sentaba a desayunar

-O con Kenpachi taichou dando clases de Kido- dijo Matsumoto mientras tomaba un poco de te

-Bueno al menos no las tuviste con Momo Zaraki como nosotras- dijo Rukia junto a Isane

-Bueno yo dormí de maravilla- dijo Shunsui con su adorada Nanao-chan

-Ustedes tenían un hijo en el sueño de los tres resacos aún después de cinco galones de agua de limón no es de extrañarse o no momo-chan- dijo Ukitake con una sonrisa

-Bueno mejor vengan a desayunar- dijo la capitana

-Y nii-sama donde esta- dijo Rukia

-Byakushi no huyas o iré por ti es una advertencia- comento Yachiru mientras el noble intentaba salir por su cuarto

-Byakuya no sabia que huías del trabajo de limpieza como Matsumoto-san- dijo Shunsui mientras todos veían llegar a Byakuya con unas ojeras visibles

-Déjame adivinar los vestidos de nuevo Byakuya- dijo la teniente del décimo escuadrón con una sonrisa burlona

-Si, solo que esta vez todos los capitanes y tenientes tenían uno a la altura de la rodilla- bufo el capitán mientras todos se lo imaginaban y se reían pero Yachiru no al igual que Byakuya

-¿Por que no te reíste Yachiru?- pregunto un poco extrañada Momo

-Es que ustedes no se los imaginaron modelando con esas piernas peludas que han de tener solo mira a Sake-chan esta peludo- respondió Yachiru para que todos se los imaginaran más completamente

-Uggg es cierto, pero eso se puede remediar no es cierto chicas- dijo Isane con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Bueno…. mejor vamos a desayunar que hay mucho que limpiar- dijo Renji un poco preocupado

-Cierto claro no hay mucho que limpiar mejor desayunemos- corearon los hombres

-Oye yachiru como esta organizado la limpieza y el borrado de memoria- dijo Nanao

-Bueno Balde y plumitas borraran las memorias, mientras el segundo y tercer escuadrón limpiaran el primero mientras los borrachines se curan en el cuarto y los demás limpiamos y reparamos los daños- respondió para después darle un sorbo a su leche

-Será muy largo este día- bufo Renji

Después del desayuno todos los shinigamis se encontraban en las labores de limpieza como nadie se queria atrever a contradecir a Yachiru debido al dulce/bankai mirada asesina de capitán de la onceava división o algo así los miembros del onceavo escuadrón junto a los del séptimo se encontraban limpiando todo rastro de la efervescencia junto al capitán Shunsui y su teniente en el subterráneo, los hermanos Kuchiki se encontraban reparando el sexto escuadrón junto a la pequeña la piña estaba borrando junto a la teniente del décimo escuadrón los garabatos de los trece escuadrones, Isane estaba con su escuadrón haciendo que les bajara la resaca a los del primero y los capitanes de la quinta y décimo tercera división reparaban el quinto escuadrón junto a sus subordinados

-Yachiru esto es aburrido, prefiero destruir la sociedad de almas que repararla- se quejo Byakuya

-Byakushi estas de flojo mira como Ukki y Momo no se quejan- le respondió la pequeña mientras limpiaba el techo

-Yachiru tiene razón nii-sama incluso Kyoraku taichou y nanao no se quejan míralos- dijo Rukia mientras le enseñaba un video donde salía el avance del equipo subterráneo

-Todos ellos son pareja podrían mandarlos a ordenar toda la biblioteca de la sociedad por no lo se, el peso de los libros pero nunca se quejarían si los dejan juntos- respondió Byakuya mientras pintaba junto a Rukia el muro donde Komamura se estrello el día anterior

-Bya-kun la limpieza no es tan aburrida solo necesita la chispa si van a pintar así tardaran años miren, háganse a un lado- dijo Yachiru mientras llenaba globos con pintura y los arrojaba al muro

-Bueno, pero eso no le quita lo aburrido aún tenemos que limpiar los restos de la espuma en la superficie- dijo Byakuya mientras levantaba los restos de los globos

-Nii-sama hoy estas más negativo que nunca- le dijo la petit

-Byakushi tienes que ser ingenioso como Ran-chan y piña mira- dijo Yachiru mientras reproducía un video donde Matsumoto y Renji utilizaban los trineos para limpiar utilizando el principio de la efervescencia Renji echaba agua con jabón y Matsumoto limpiaba utilizando agua

-Bueno pero cuando será el almuerzo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bya-kun-

-Nii-sama no tiene ni dos horas que desayunamos- dijo Rukia mientras iniciaban a pintar el séptimo escuadrón

-Seré más ingenioso como dices Yachiru, Bankai- dijo Byakuya mientras hacia que senbonzakura destruyera todos los escombros

-Muy bien mi turno ruge haineko- dijo Yachiru mientras su zampaktou dispersaba los restos de los escombros

-¿Aún tiene el efecto Yachiru?- pregunto Rukia mientras empezaban a reparar el techo

-Sip pero solo será hasta la tarde-

-¡Rukia Yachiru no han visto a Komamura o Kurotsuchi taichou!- dijo Isane bastante preocupada

-No Isa acaso escaparon- respondió Yachiru

-Si, pero no hay rastro de ellos por ningún lado-

-Isane no es Komamura taichou persiguiendo a Mayuri- dijo Rukia mientras a la distancia se veía a Komamura corriendo en cuatro patas ladrando y tratando de alcanzar al capitán de la doceava división

-Si gracias Rukia, vamos Hanatarou tenemos que alcanzarlos antes que lo muerda- dijo la teniente de la cuarta división antes de salir corriendo por el peludo capitán acompañado por el tercer al mando

-Ruki-chan donde esta Bya-kun- dijo extrañada la teniente de la onceava división

-No lo se, espera ¿Qué esta haciendo?- dijo Rukia mientras veía a su hermano con unos pockis de su propiedad

-Hey Ukitake los quieres ven por ellos- dijo desafiante el Kuchiki

-Tu los robaste ¡verdad lo pagaras caro!- exclamo el peliblanco con un aura asesina

-Y si lo hice que me vas a hacer- dijo Byakuya para después ser perseguido por el peliblanco que destrozaba todo lo que se le atravesara y el Kuchiki lo guiaba hacia los escombros en los escuadrones

-Nii-sama se volvió loco- dijo rukia para después suspirar y seguir pintando

-Yachiru de donde saco Byakuya esos pockis si los de Ukki-chan tú los tienes- dijo la capitana del quinto escuadrón mientras empezaban a limpiar la espuma

-No lo se si no le gustan los dulces a Byakushi- dijo Yachiru mientras comenzaba a ayudar a la petit

Byakuya hizo que el peliblanco lo persiguiera por todo el seretei literalmente hasta que se canso y le dijo que no eran en realidad unos pockis solo era una caja vacía cuando regresaron la limpieza ya había terminado y solamente faltaba que ellos regresaran a la normalidad

-No puede ser ¡Byakuya hiciste que me perdiera todo el día de estar con momo por perseguirte!- le reclamo furioso Ukitake con un amenazante puño

-Ukki-chan no te preocupes me gusto al menos haber estado contigo un rato- dijo la capitana mientras lo abrazaba

-¡Ukitake taichou tiene novia!- exclamaron los shinigamis de su escuadrón mientras se pasaba la voz

-¡Taicho para cuando la boda!- corearon los del quinto haciendo que los capitanes se sonrojaran a más no poder

-Bueno Ukki, Bya-kun y piña tendrán que tomar esto- dijo Yachiru mientras les entregaba un vaso del líquido del falso recuerdo

-¿Yo no lo voy a tomar?- dijo Nanao sorprendida

-Nanao tu no podrías causar problemas sabiendo esto la piña si- dijo con una sonrisa –Además como regresa todo a la normalidad su cabello crecerá o volverá a ser rojo- agrego Yachiru mientras Renji lo tomaba rápidamente y caía dormido al instante

-Entonces hasta el fondo Ukitake- dijo Byakuya

-Espera Ukki-chan- dijo Momo mientras lo jalaba del kimono y besaba rápidamente al capitán peliblanco

-Hasta el fondo-dijo con una sonrisa Ukitake para que los dos cayeran dormidos

-Vamos tenemos que llevarlos a sus habitaciones- dijo Rukia mientras cargaba a su nii-sama con ayuda de Isane

Un rato más tarde…

-Yachiru ¿no te metiste en problemas además de pintarles las caras a Ichigo y a Hitsugaya verdad?- pregunto Kenpachi mientras todos llegaban del mundo humano

-No ken-chan- dijo Yachiru con sonrisa angelical

-Matsumoto hizo el papeleo ¿verdad?- pregunto Toshiro antes de ser abrazado por ella

-Taicho no le prometo nada y cuente que hizo allá- respondió Matsumoto con una sonrisa

-Ichigo, ¡¿por que estas así de alterado?!- pregunto Rukia bastante preocupada

-No tienes idea de lo que pase, no me dejes solito de nuevo Rukia- dijo feliz el pelinaranja mientras la abrazaba

-Kurosaki suelta a Rukia- dijo secante Byakuya

-No la vi durante casi tres días y quieres que no le diga que la extrañe Byakuya- dijo molesto Ichigo

-Es Kuchiki aún no te tomes confianza conmigo- respondió con el seño fruncido

-Oblígame- dijo Ichigo para ser perseguido después por "su cuñado" y su bankai

-Capitán Ukitake aquí tiene los pockis que me encargo- dijo Soi Fong entregando la pequeña caja

-Muchas gracias, aquí tiene la figura de gato que queria- dijo Ukitake mientras le entregaba un gatito de mármol

-Chicas, creen que se acuerden de lo que paso- pregunto Isane

-Solo si sake-chan habla se acordarían- respondió Yachiru

-No creo que nos tengamos que preocupar de eso- dijo Rukia mientras veían a Nanao regañando a su capitán

-Extrañare a Ukki-chan- dijo momo con tristeza

-No te preocupes el solo cree que lo soñó, pero cuando le enseñemos este video recordara todo- dijo Isane con una copia de los videos

-Isa no creo que sea buena idea ahora mejor después, momo de seguro querrás una tómala tengo que guardar esto- dijo Yachiru para entregar una video y salir a guardar su bolsa rosa

-Renji me agrada tu nuevo corte es distinto- dijo Kenpachi

-Queria algo distinto- respondió Renji, su cabello había crecido un poco hasta quedar parejo y regresado a su color normal en su mayoría

-Y ese verde de donde lo sacaste piña - dijo Ichigo mientras veía que el cabello de Renji de la parte de atrás estaba aún verde

-¡No puede ser posible!- exclamo Renji

**Gatito LOL: Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si quieren ver su secuela la publicare con el mismo nombre solo que serán menos capítulos**

**Yoru: Aún no la escribes verdad**

**Gatito LOL: Nop XD**

**Yoru: Amenos dales una idea ¿no?**

**Gatito LOL: Bueno solo lo resumiré Las pociones vuelven pero caen en manos equivocadas universos paralelos/-¡Que no puede ser que aquí sea mujer Ukitake!-/ -No creo que sea tan malo Byakuya-/ romance, clones hibridos, bankais, Yachiru haciendo de las suyas y màs **


End file.
